Where Is The Love
by allamericanchic
Summary: Set between episodes "Born This Way" and "Rumors." An episode set to the music of Adam Lambert, the Black Eyed Peas, and many more! All of the Gleeks are in it, but there is a lot of Klaine, Finnchel, Furt, Santinny, Bartie, and Artina. Please enjoy!
1. Techno

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's allamericanchic! This isn't my first Fanfic, but it's the first one I've written in a while. My old FanFics were mainly "Harry Potter," but since I've just recently gotten into "Glee," I've decided to create an episode for it. It is set back during season 2 in between episodes "Born This Way" and "Rumors." So basically right now Kurt has just enrolled back at McKinley High, and Quinn, Santana, and Lauren are running for Junior Prom Queen. Thanks, and please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

1. Techno

It was another day in the Glee Club and the kids were chatting exuberantly before the bell would ring. All that was, except for Santana Lopez. She was miserable right now, especially after her new discovery about herself. She was randomly staring at Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson, who were engaged in a conversation about where they were gonna go out after they won Junior Prom Queen and King. _In your dreams, Blondie and Frankenteen, _Santana thought to herself. She _knew _for a fact that she and her running mate, Dave Karofsky, another closeted homosexual, were going to win the titles.

Next Santana's eyes fell to where Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were conversing. They were discussing the new Lady Gaga music video, "Judas," and they were talking about how bad it was. However, Kurt was saying he still idolized her, and Mercedes agreed. Santana envied Kurt, because he was so comfortable with who he was. He was also gay, but unlike her and Karofsky, he was out and proud. The whole reason he pulled out of McKinley High School to begin with was because he was being bullied by Karofsky, who Santana thought maybe he bullied him either because he couldn't deal with the fact he was gay himself, or just because he wanted to get to know him better because he had a crush on him.

All she knew was that not very long ago when the New Directions were having a benefit performance, she overheard Karofsky fighting with Kurt and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine Anderson, and Kurt telling Karofsky he hid his secret and then Karofsky telling him he wouldn't want him to get it out. Then Santana came to Kurt's and Blaine's rescue and Karofsky ran off, but to this day Santana didn't know whatever happened between Kurt and Karofsky. But even after that, she asked Karofsky to join her and have them run for Junior Prom Queen and King, and that they would be each other's "beards," a term which meant when two gay people hid the fact they were gay by dating each other. They even started an anti-bullying team together called "The Bully whips." Both of them were making progress.

Santana smiled to herself, just _knowing_ she'd win Prom Queen. Who was up against her that could beat her? She immediately looked over at Noah "Puck" Puckerman and his stupid mohawk, who was leering over at Lauren Zizes. It was an unlikely couple, for Puck was a total stud at McKinley High and Lauren was a big outcast who had no business dating Puck. Or at least that's how Santana saw it. Santana was a total bitch and had a lot of mean things to say, especially to Lauren because she was running against her for Prom Queen. But the last time Santana messed with her, Zizes fought back pretty hard. Zizes intimidated even Santana!

The Queen Bitch herself had a soft spot, and it was for Brittany Pierce. Oh, how Santana wanted to win Prom Queen and then have naïve little Brittany fall desperately in love with her. But Brittany was dating that nerdy cripple, Artie Abrams right now. Santana glared at him from across the room. She'd had Brittany in the past, for Brittany was bisexual. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an annoying voice come into the room.

"Hello, fellow Glee Club members!" It was Rachel Berry, the shortest, most obnoxious girl in Glee who'd been extra excited ever since she made her decision to turn down a nose job recently, and kept claiming she was following in superstar Barbra Streisand's footsteps. She wondered what the Dwarf had to say now. "I've been surfing the web and I've come up with a great idea for our next Glee project!"

"Barbra Streisand?" guessed Asian girl Tina Cohen-Chang in the back of the room, who was snuggling passionately with her Asian boyfriend Mike Chang. Santana was so rude that all she ever saw them as was "Asians," and she also thought it was kinda weird they both had the last name 'Chang.'

"No, even though I would _love_ to do her music, especially after I made the same decision as her!" Rachel pointed out self-importantly, running over to take a seat after the final bell had rung. As she did so, Mr. Schuster, the Glee Club director stopped writing something on the board and sat over by the piano. He listened to what Rachel was saying, even though he was the teacher and she wasn't. Sometimes Santana really wanted to beat Rachel up. She was so fricking annoying!

"Get on with it, Hobbit," Santana finally spoke up, filing her long red nails. "What, are you planning we all go to Middle-earth when you so heroically toss the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, or are you planning to do us all a favor and return to the Shire?" She heard some laughs from Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn.

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "No, actually," she said with an uneasy chuckle. "But does anybody know Adam Lambert?"

Everybody in the room raised their hands, though some were reluctant and others just didn't care. However, Kurt shot his hand up excitedly. Sam Evans, a blond football player with large, weird lips who Santana dated before she decided she was gay, spoke up next. "Wait, isn't he that guy who came in second place on _America's Got Talent_ a couple years back?" he wondered.

"No, _American Idol_, to be exact, Sam Evans," Rachel corrected immediately. "Some people say he was the best thing that ever came out of that show, and I must say I have to agree. He's utter Broadway material and has excellent star power."

"If I may, Rachel, I have something I'd like to add," Kurt announced, standing up from his seat and beaming at everyone in the room. "As some of you can already tell, I have a lot of respect for Adam Lambert. I can relate to him, we're both theatrical, and he's very rocker chic. I just have to say that I am _ecstatic_ to perform his music. Mr. Schue, if you might consider Rachel's idea…"

Mr. Schuster smiled briefly but then shook his head. "Guys, I appreciate how you're trying to take initiative and all, but are you all down with doing this guy's music? I mean, he's a pretty racy, outrageous guy. Would your parents approve?"

Quinn Fabray looked down uncomfortably, and Santana figured hers probably wouldn't. Quinn's family was full of conservative Christ freaks, even though her father had cheated on her mother. She probably didn't want to tell her mom that in Glee they were learning the music for an out-and-proud gay singer who kisses on guys in some of his performances. Santana then considered that because of his sexuality, this singer was definitely an inspiration and a hero to Kurt for that reason, but she didn't want to embrace the fact he should probably inspire her too.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, he's a bit - _freaky_ - sometimes, but he's got some really good songs," Finn pointed out. "Like 'Whataya Want From Me.' It's got a good tune, good lyrics, and he sings it pretty well-"

"Fine," Mr. Schuster said, raising his hands in the air. "As long as all of you are cool with it." Santana looked over and saw Kurt sit down, cross his arms, and roll his eyes in a snobby manner. Then she listened to Mr. Schuster continue, "But I was also thinking of another project for you guys to do." He pointed to the board, where he wrote in big letters TECHNO. "Techno," he repeated as though it were the best idea he'd ever come up with. "What do you guys think?"

"So we're going to be singing techno music?" Artie asked aloud.

"Yes!" Mr. Schuster replied excitedly. "So basically all of you will be looking for techno songs and then learn them. When we come back on Monday, you will all have performed them. And you can get in groups of two, three- whatever. I'll leave the number of people in your groups to you guys."

"Wait," Brittany began, and everyone turned around. Santana knew that whatever Brittany was going to say, she would make a fool out of herself, because she was very naïve and kind of stupid. However, she loved her anyway. "I thought robots sang techno music…?" Brittany wondered.

Mr. Schuster made a face and clasped his hands together awkwardly. Then he took a breath and continued, "And I was thinking even though he's sort of Broadway, sort of glam rock, Adam Lambert has some songs that sound sort of techno in a way. I've heard some of the songs from his album 'For Your Entertainment.' Can anyone think of other artists with songs that might feature techno, high-tech, otherworldly kind of stuff…?"

"La Roux, 'Bulletproof,'" Rachel added importantly. "She has very artistic style and her song sounds very techno. Wow, I already know which song I'll be doing!"

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schuster asked enthusiastically. Everyone was quiet.

"Um, Mr. Schue," Artie began, "most techno songs are instrumental. And I don't think a lot of us listen to techno music on our own. It's sort of…_weird_."

"Yeah, but funk was a little bit funky to you - no pun intended - when we learned _that_ kind of music," Mr. Schuster reminded him, with some giggles around the room. "All I'm trying to say is that I want you guys to _try _this. So I'm gonna let you guys get together if you want to work in groups, and then brainstorm your ideas. Okay?"

Santana was too reluctant to get up and look for a partner, so she decided she would just perform a solo by herself. However, she was also too stubborn to go looking for some retarded techno song at home that night. In fact, she kind of wanted to blow the whole project off altogether. Did education even matter anymore? She was just a smelly lesbian. A freak. Not the hot, desirable cheerleader she used to be. Well, maybe on the outside she was still hot and desirable, but not on the inside. If she told anyone the truth about her besides Brittany or Karofsky, no one would ever look at her the same.

"Hey," said the voice of an angel. Santana looked up and saw Brittany standing right above her. She looked adorable in that blue blouse with her long blonde hair curled, and the usual confused stare on her face was replaced with a caring, understanding look. "I was wondering if you'd want to do a duet with me."

Santana wanted to punch her in the face. "Why?" she snapped rudely. "You're dating that cripple right now. Why should you want to do a duet with _me_?"

"Because I love you, Santana," Brittany replied sincerely.

Santana rolled her eyes. "If you _really_ loved me, you would dump his ass," she pointed out. Then she lowered her voice, "And we'd have a secret relationship. If anyone knew my secret, everyone would hate me even more than they already do."

"No they wouldn't," Brittany assured her with a smile. "Plus I wouldn't keep our relationship a secret. I'd be proud I'm with you, Santana. You're amazing."

"Please go away," said Santana, waving her away, even though she didn't actually want her to leave. "You're a distraction. I need to find a good techno song."

"Fine, be that way," said Brittany, attempting to hide the fact she was hurt. "But if _you_ really loved me, you'd give me a second chance." She marched away.

Santana watched her friend as she returned to Artie. Brittany whispered something in Artie's ear, pushed his wheelchair over to a far corner in the room to discuss music, and then gazed over sadly at Santana. Santana only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. But she regretted rejecting the offer of singing with the girl she wanted. Who she _truly_ wanted. She stared longingly at her until the bell rang.

…

"Hey, Butt-chin," greeted the competitive, derisive 'Cheerio' coach Sue Sylvester, as Will Schuster entered the teachers' lounge. "How are you guys doing in that _Glee Club_ of yours?" She said 'Glee' and 'Club' with contempt in her voice.

"Very well, thank you," said Will, flashing her a confident smile in response. "Right now I'm having the kids learn techno songs and performing them in class. I'm trying to have them learn a variety of different kinds of music."

"_Techno_?" Sue repeated with a laugh, and Will nodded firmly. He recoiled as she put her arm around his shoulders and began, "Hate to admit it buddy, but I always knew those kids of yours didn't have any talent. But to have their voices masked by computers? Now that's just cruel! So you go ahead and have them sing that technological stuff while your remixes drown their terrible voices out."

"_Enough_, Sue!" Will cried, finally pulling away from her grasp. "My kids are very talented and I _do_ want to hear their voices. I-I just want to introduce them to new kinds of music. I want these kids to be well-rounded."

"Whatever you say, Butt-chin," said Sue, "but I have a little announcement for you. Word on the street has it that the Black Eyed Peas are touring right here in Ohio, and they're looking for an opening act." She chuckled cruelly again. "Now, I wouldn't suppose your little _Glee Club_ would be interested in performing a 'techno' number for your audition-"

"_Audition_?" Will interrupted with rage. "Who said we were auditioning?"

"_I_ did," Sue replied with a grin. "I set up the audition. It's next Monday."

"How could you?" Will wanted to know. "I told the kids to perform their numbers by Monday! Now you're giving them something _else_ to worry about?"

"What can I say?" Sue said with a shrug. "Kids are supposed to know _fear_. And an audition in front of a famous hip hop group is sure to strike some fear into their little hearts."

"I'll cancel the audition-" Will began, and as he walked toward the phone, Sue said, "Might not want to do _that_, William. You don't know what name I booked them under."

"Fine," Will gave in. "Then we just won't show up."

"Au contraire, my friend," said Sue, marching over to him in a militant fashion and standing so close to him she was practically breathing on him. "Never mess with the genius plans of a one Sue Sylvester. She's always right in the end."

"Hi, Will," said a meek but sweet little voice, and Will looked past Sue at a petite, wide-eyed, ginger-haired woman named Emma Pillsbury. He felt embarrassed to be going off at Sue in such an unruly manner in front of Emma, for he liked Emma a lot. However, Emma had probably seen him fighting with Sue many times before in the past.

"H-hey, Emma," said Will, pushing past Sue, who groaned in response. He ignored her and said to Emma, "How is your counseling?"

"It's great," she replied with a happy smile. "I've taken some pills and my OCD is getting better." It was strange that Emma needed counseling, for she was the guidance counselor herself at McKinley High, but she had some mental problems and really needed it. She was sort of a germophobe and was afraid of germs, but ever since she faced her problem and spoke to someone about it, things have been getting better. Will's recommending her a counselor really paid off. "How are you?" she asked him enthusiastically.

"G-good," Will assured her, hoping he wasn't beaming too big. Things have been pretty awkward for him and Emma- practically since when they first met. First of all, Will was married to a horrible woman named Terri who was not only his first and only girlfriend but also his high school sweetheart. Though they got along well as teens, they grew into an unhappy couple, and his only escape was to see Emma whenever he worked at McKinley High. So that was pretty awkward. When he and Terri were getting divorced, he dated Emma, but at the same time made out with Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran (who turned out to be Rachel's mother, awkwardly enough) and had a washed-up Broadway dreamer named April Rhodes sleep over in his apartment another night, even though they didn't do anything. When she found out, Emma left him heartbroken and started dating a handsome dentist named Dr. Carl Howell. Will was highly jealous of Carl, especially after Carl and Emma got eloped in Vegas one night, but eventually Will started going out with perky substitute teacher Holly Holladay. When Carl and Emma split, Holly told Will to get back with Emma, for she could tell she was the one he really wanted. Holly also left so she didn't have to commit to a relationship. Now Will and Emma were both single, but it was still too awkward to make a move just yet.

"He's going to have his little _Glee Club_ audition for the Black Eyed Peas to be their opening act here in Ohio," Sue announced, breaking the silence.

Emma made a face. "Well…_wow_…Will," she chuckled uneasily. "Seriously? Wait…are you sure about this? That's a pretty big decision."

"That's because it was _Sue's_ decision," Will pointed out, glaring at Sue, who only grinned guiltlessly back at him. "And I want to cancel that audition."

"Are you sure about that, William?" Sue challenged. "I mean, Will._I_.Am is very good at mixing _techno_ numbers. I thought that maybe if you were teaching your kids 'techno' songs or whatever, you'd be even more ecstatic about this. Teach them a real lesson or two. Give them a project that involves performing out in the real world."

Will walked up to her and lowered his voice to speak to her. "I don't like this, Sue," he muttered. "You have connections. I don't like where you're going with this."

"Relax!" she replied, still grinning. "I barely even know the Black Eyed Peas. I don't have any power over their decisions. Trust me. You guys will do all right. Well, at least _you'll _think you did all right. I think you're horrible, but don't mind me. It only matters what _you_ think."

Will backed away cautiously, and he and Emma walked over to a table to sit together. "Goodbye, Irma," said Sue, looking at Emma. "Goodbye, Butt-chin. And _please _consider getting rid of that cheap perm on your head. I keep expecting the Dwarves of Disney's 'Snow White' to dance around in it."

Will and Emma watched as Sue left the teachers' lounge and marched self-importantly through the halls of McKinley High. Emma broke the silence eventually by saying, "So, you guys are performing techno music?"

He nodded in response, still watching Sue. "Yeah," he replied quietly in thought. "The Black Eyed Peas. Techno…"

…

Author's Note: Okay, so that was the end of the first chapter. So basically you get the idea of this Fanfic, that there isn't really an original character or anything. It just has the characters from the show and is written like an ordinary episode you might see on TV. That's what I like about it though. Please feel free to share your opinions, but I promise you this episode will get more and more dramatic chapter by chapter! Hope you're ready for it!


	2. Stereo Love

Author's Note: Review- Santana is still running for Junior Prom Queen to hide her secret. She's still in love with Brittany, even though she turned down her offer to sing a duet with her. Will is having the Glee kids perform 'techno' songs, but is furious at Sue because she set up an audition for the New Directions to perform in front of the Black Eyed Peas without his permission. Will also wants to get back with Emma. Read chapter two to read more in this story. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

2. Stereo Love

Rachel was at home on her piano, trying to come up with a good cover for La Roux's "Bulletproof." Her two dads were away on a date to see a new romantic comedy film in the theater. Because she was such a perfectionist, Rachel kept being disappointed with whatever she tried to do with the cover. It seemed impossible though, for this was such a fast, high-tech song that sounded like there was definitely the use of computers in it. Yet she was _still_ trying to come up with a way to create a simple version of it that only needed a piano. She wondered if Mr. Schue would be fine with the idea that her techno performance wouldn't be very…you know…_techno_ sounding.

"_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof," _she sang, playing the chords in a very slow, elegant manner. She shook her head. "That doesn't sound right," she told herself. "It has to be a little bit more…I don't know. A little bit more…" She shook her head one more time. "I can't do this. Rachel Berry is quitting!" Before she got up to leave, she heard the phone ring.

She tilted her head to the side as she read the name on the caller ID. Her heart jumped when she saw who was calling. It was FINN HUDSON. Her heart was beating so hard now it felt as though it were beating in her head, and when she picked up the phone she felt as though she might pass out. She fumbled with the _Call_ button on the phone, but she was able to press it eventually. When she did, she was almost too nervous to speak. "H-h-hello?" she asked, pretending she didn't know who was on the other end. "Wh-who is this?"

"_It's Finn, Rachel," _he replied, and Rachel was blown away with how serene his voice sounded. Usually whenever he talked to her he was still angry at her. It happened when Rachel found out he had sex with Santana, which made her mad, so she made out with Puck. But the thing about it was Rachel wasn't even _dating_ Finn when he did it with Santana, but Rachel _was_ dating Finn when she made out with Puck. So she expected him to still be on the warpath with her.

"Oh…hi, Finn," Rachel replied, attempting to sound surprised. "This is a nice surprise. H-how are you?"

"_Quinn decided to do a solo instead of a duet with me," _Finn replied. _"We wanted to do a duet together, but she couldn't come up with anything and called it quits. So I was wondering if _you _wanted to do a duet with me?"_

Rachel was super-excited about this, but she didn't want to seem too excited. Plus Quinn would kill her if she and Finn did a duet together. It was the right thing to turn down this offer. "Sorry, Finn, but I'm performing a solo," she said firmly. "I-it's 'Bulletproof' by La Roux, and I've already come up with an outstanding cover. I just didn't write it for a duet. Find something on your own. I _know_ you'll do great."

"_But Rachel, I-I…" _Rachel got bored as she waited for him to finish his sentence, but when he did, she was glad she waited. _"I miss you," _he said sweetly.

Rachel fought back some tears. "I know," she began, "but you're with Quinn now. She really likes you, and she's really pretty. I'm a loser. I ruined my chances with you, and I don't deserve you. I miss you too, Finn, but it's over." She hung up.

…

Finn put down the phone, devastated. After all, he didn't mean to get _back_ with Rachel or anything. He just wanted to see her again. For Rachel to have been so depressing and straightforward with him, it really brought him down. He just stood there, phone still in hand. His thoughts were interrupted when a door opened.

"Who were you just calling?" Quinn's voice demanded to know. Finn turned around to look at his perfect, pretty, thin blonde girlfriend, who was now enraged. She continued, "Was it _her_? Was it-"

"No," Finn replied nervously. "I mean, wh-why would you think it's Rachel? She cheated on me, remember? I-I'm still mad at her."

"Really," Quinn challenged, "because sometimes it still feels like you like her. Like when we're at school. Like when you walk past her in the halls. It's like you still have feelings for her. Like you still care." She exhaled. "Why _her_?"

"You don't have to worry, Quinn," he assured her. "She means _nothing_ to me. It was just a stupid phone call." As he placed the phone back into its receiver, Quinn stared at him carefully.

"Yes, she _does_ mean something," she corrected. "I can see it…when you look at her. You miss her. Hell, it makes me mad, but I can still see it. Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not- I'm not lying," he added dishonestly, but Quinn only shook her head and left the room. Finn just stood there, dumbfounded.

…

"The assignment was to pick a techno song," Kurt began self-importantly, standing up on a chair, "but I'm gonna go with techno-_glam_. I've decided to go with a song by Adam Lambert, but with a twist. So…what do you think…?"

He stared over at Blaine, who always looked so handsome in his Dalton Academy uniform. He had curly black hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and a white smile. He sort of resembled a Disney prince, like Eric from "The Little Mermaid" maybe. Kurt thought he was the most attractive boy he'd ever seen, and was still in shock that he had found him that year when he used to think he couldn't find anyone.

"I like it," Blaine assured him with a smile. "Adam Lambert is a great artist. I know a lot of his songs, so I can help you with the song choice."

Kurt squealed excitedly and jumped down from the chair he was standing on. Then he ran over to Blaine and the two boys shared a loving embrace. "I brought the CD!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, letting go of his boyfriend and running clumsily over to his black shoulder bag. He fumbled with it and eventually pulled out a CD.

Blaine chuckled and took the disc from him. "Let's see what you got here," he said as he put it into the CD player. Kurt was still beaming from ear to ear, watching his perfect boyfriend flip through the songs. "Which number is 'Fever?'" Blaine asked out of nowhere.

Kurt made a face. "Pardon?" he asked.

"'_Fever,'"_ Blaine repeated more clearly. "It's one of the songs on Adam Lambert's album 'For Your Entertainment.' Isn't that the one you brought?"

"Well, yes, it is," Kurt replied nodding. "I just don't really remember that song. I guess it's not like the more popular ones, like 'If I Had You,' or 'Whataya Want From Me,' or 'Time For Miracles'-"

"Ah, here it is," Blaine interrupted, who had stopped flipping through the songs. "Number ten. It sounds pretty 'techno-glam' in its way. You know, he was originally going to record this with Lady Gaga." He let the song play for a little bit at the beginning, and then Kurt nodded.

"Yeah," said Kurt. "I _do _remember this song now. I think I know it. We should just rehearse it then, I suppose."

"Okay," said Blaine, turning the CD player off. He stood up and faced Kurt, staring at him with love and adoration in his eyes- as he always did. "This is a very sexy song, Kurt," he pointed out. "And again, I think you just might be too adorable for it. Do you think you can bring your sex on?"

Kurt waved worry away with his hand. "Don't worry, Blaine," he laughed. "I can bring sexy back like Justin Timberlake if I want to."

Blaine chuckled. "My little baby penguin," he said, referring to a time Kurt said he had the sexual knowledge and appeal of a 'baby penguin.'

"Shut up," Kurt replied flirtatiously, giggling. "Now let's practice. You sing first. Refresh my memory of this song."

Blaine spun around dramatically and then gave Kurt a seductive smile. He began singing, _"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual" _- Blaine pointed at Kurt's butt when he said this, who laughed in response. _"Tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time, no, but could you be m-mine?" _He put his arm around his boyfriend sexily and danced around him. Kurt blushed, but then he picked up from where Blaine left off and continued singing. As he sung, he could hear the background music play in his head, as though the track had never been turned off.

Kurt sang, _"We'll never get too far, just you, me, and the bar. Silly ménage a trois sometimes." _He started playing with Blaine's uniform collar and his tie. Blaine still had a seductive look on his face, so it distracted Kurt, but he kept singing, _"Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?"_

The two boys started singing the chorus together, _"Oh baby, light's on but your mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey, with this fever, fever, yeah. My one and own, I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, yeah."_

Kurt got on a couch, winking sexily - or at least was _trying _to wink sexily - at Blaine, and Blaine winked back, still dancing smoothly around the room. Blaine grinned as Kurt rolled around on the couch seductively - or at least was _trying_ to roll seductively. Whatever Kurt was doing, he could tell that Blaine liked it, because Blaine was shedding the top layer of his private school uniform. Now he was only wearing the long-sleeved white shirt underneath the dark blue jacket that usually covered it. He still also had his tie on, but now he was loosening it.

Blaine sang, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ and then Kurt, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah," _and then Blaine again, who was now on the couch with Kurt, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" _Blaine now slid both hands under Kurt's cashmere turtleneck sweater. He began rubbing Kurt's back passionately, and even though Kurt would normally feel scared and uncomfortable about this, it turned him on too much for him to care.

Both boys sang as Kurt moved his hands up under Blaine's white shirt, _"You burn me, burn me up, baby yea, yeah, baby you're mine. Baby you're mine. Mine, you're mine." _They got so close they almost kissed, but Blaine got up suddenly with a satisfied grin on his face. Kurt felt his face turn red with embarrassment because he'd been acting so recklessly.

"_Oh baby, light's on but your mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone, with this fever, fever, yeah. My one and own" _- Blaine pointed at Kurt, who blushed in response - _"I wanna get you alone." _Then Blaine gestured for Kurt to come on over, who sang, _"I got this fever that I can't sweat out."_

When Kurt came over, he put his hands on Blaine's chest, who grinned with satisfaction again. They sang, _"Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever, give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever." _Blaine put his finger to Kurt's chest and led him backwards onto the couch again. Then he got on top of him, his legs pinning his legs down. Blaine finished, _"Give you fever, fever, yeah! Give you fever, fever, yeah!"_

When they were done singing, both boys felt really hot and were breathing very hard. The room felt steamy for Kurt, especially because he had Blaine's hot, sweaty body on top of him on the couch. He knew it wasn't right, especially since he wasn't ready yet, but he really wanted "it" from Blaine. And he knew that Blaine most definitely wanted it too. But it was too risky, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give himself away yet. At the moment, though, he really wanted to.

"I want you," Blaine breathed in his face. "So, _soo_ bad."

"Maybe we should think this over," Kurt panted, feeling as though he wanted to push him off of him.

"No," Blaine argued. "When you were singing, you were so hot. Adorable - _as always_ - but hot. I was wrong about you not being able to exude sex appeal. You're also endearing, and you're the most important thing in this world to me-"

"You can kiss me, but I don't think I'm ready for anything else yet," Kurt pointed out, nudging him slightly. Blaine got the message he wanted him to get off of him, so he did. "I just…want to make sure it's with the right person."

"I'm sorry," Blaine assured him genuinely. "I never want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." He sighed. "I understand your point of view. You know, boys are different than girls. They get too carried away when they do this sort of thing. And when there's _two _boys, it's even worse."

"That's what my dad told me," Kurt reminded him.

"You're worried that one of us is going to get hurt," Blaine added. "And I couldn't agree more. You're very special, Kurt." He leaned in towards him and continued, "If I ever make you feel overwhelmed, or disrespect you in any way, you have every right to slap me. I…I really like you, Kurt. A _lot_."

"I like you too," said Kurt, reaching over and holding his boyfriend's hand. "So…do you think I should go with 'Fever,' or-"

Blaine shook his head and stood. "No," he replied. "Don't. I'm sure Mr. Schuster would find it too inappropriate. It was my fault I had you sing that. I have- I have very strong, passionate feelings…for you. Sometimes I get a little carried away. I should go. Find a song that suits your voice. You have a beautiful voice."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," said Kurt, holding out his hand. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay…just a little longer…?"

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine replied, putting his dark blue Dalton jacket back on. He opened the door without a word and left. Kurt just sat there, confused.

"H-hey, buddy," said Finn's voice, coming down from the stairs. Kurt jumped, embarrassed. Had Finn really heard his conversation with Blaine?

"Finn," he said calmly, an eye brow raised, trying to conceal his embarrassment. "How long have you been eavesdropping from the staircase?"

"Well, not _very_," Finn replied, coming over to take a seat on the couch next to him, "but I did come somewhere at the end. And I didn't like what I heard."

"Why, because Blaine and I are two gay boys in an intimate relationship?" Kurt wondered, turning up his nose in a defiant fashion.

"No, not at all," Finn pointed out. "No, it's because you're sort of like my brother now, ever since my mom and your dad got married, and I didn't like how he was acting with you. He was disrespecting you, man. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt wanted to know. "Did she hear any of this? If she did, she'd probably go all Republican on us."

"She's been in the bathroom for an hour," Finn assured him. "She's upset about…you know…_girl stuff_. That's not the point though. The point is that you should save yourself for that special person you know would never hurt you. Right now I'm not so sure that Blaine is that person for you." He scowled briefly and shook his head. "What I did with Santana…that _never_ should've happened. She's _nothing_ to me. It was stupid. I just wanted to be cool, so I let her take my virginity. She knows everything about my body and even insults it. I'm so embarrassed."

"That's because you slept with the Devil," Kurt pointed out. "Santana and Satan are the same person, you know."

Finn chuckled darkly. Then he smiled at Kurt. "Just be safe, all right?" he asked. "Don't let him fool around with you."

"Don't worry," Kurt assured him with a grin. "He told me that if he disrespects me in any way in the future, I can slap him."

Finn nodded awkwardly. "Maybe your dad should talk to you about this kind of stuff," he pointed out. "I have to admit it makes me a _little_ uncomfortable- no offense. I'm gonna go check on Quinn." He got up and started upstairs.

Kurt still sat on the couch, thinking about Blaine, considering his offer…

…

"_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart," _Tina sang as her boyfriend Mike performed a slow interpretive dance for the class. _"I don't wanna be another one, paying for the things I never done. Don't let go, don't let go, to my love." _Mike picked up the speed of his dance and began moving around the room. Everyone in the Glee Club cheered for him as they watched his sweet moves. Tina began dancing around as well, ending up in the arms of her boyfriend.

"_Can I get to your soul? Can you get to my thought? Can we promise we won't let go? All the things that I need, all the things that you need, you can make it feel so real." _She reached up and pet Mike's hair when he stopped moving for a minute, and he smiled at her. She continued singing as he continued to dance, _"'Cause you can't deny you've blown my mind. When I touch your body, I feel I'm losing control. 'Cause you can't deny you've blown my mind. When I see you baby, I just don't wanna let go."_

For a couple moments, the two of them let the techno, European-sounding music play as Mike took Tina's hand and she twirled around in a circle. When she was done, he kissed her hand and Tina sang, _"I hate to see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lie. I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside."_ Then she sang louder and more confident as Mike danced more confidently to, _"I can fix all those lies. Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you. You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside. My heart is in pain, but I'm smiling for you."_

Throughout the song, Mike and Tina were continuing their interpretive dance, pretending to be ex-lovers who were being pulled away from each other, even though they still really loved one another. Tina finished the final chorus, _"Oh, baby, I'll try to make the things right. I need you more than air when I'm not with you. Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time. My only dream is about you and I."_

When the song and the performance ended, everyone stood up and clapped for them. "Great job, Tina and Mike!" Will Schuster exclaimed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Let them be an example for you, students! They were prepared and volunteered on their own to be the first ones to present their techno projects. That's how hard _everyone _here should be working. Great job again, Tina and Mike. And what was the name of the song…?"

"'Stereo Love' by Edward Maya and Vika Jigualina," Tina replied.

"Good performance, you two," Will pointed out. "Techno _and _artistic. But I have an announcement to make."

The room got very quiet, until Puck broke the silence. "What is it, Mr. Schue?" he asked in irritation. "Is it something about nationals? Because whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't solve. There's thirteen of us. What, do I have to recruit a new member again or something?"

"No," Will replied. "I've changed the assignment, but it won't affect Mike's or Tina's grade. We're not doing techno songs anymore."

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Thank _God_!"

"No!" Rachel cried. "I worked so hard on writing my cover for 'Bulletproof!' It was going to be a ballad, and it was going to be groundbreaking, and it-"

"So what are we doing now, Mr. Schue?" Quinn was curious to know.

Will grinned at them. "Black Eyed Peas," he replied. He got mixed reactions from the kids, though Mercedes looked noticeably excited. "And that's not all!" Will pointed out. "The Black Eyed Peas are touring here in Ohio, and they're looking for an opening act. Guess who's going to audition for them?" No one answered, so he said, "_Us_. New Directions."

No one was excited about this. They just seemed scared. "Um…so when are the auditions being held?" Sam asked to make things less awkward.

"This Monday," Will replied, and some people groaned. "Wait, what's the matter? I thought you guys would be excited."

"I think I might faint," Brittany said out loud.

This really brought Will down. The bell rang, but he decided this discussion wasn't over. "We'll have a meeting after school!" he announced, and the kids stopped dead in their tracks before leaving the room. "We'll talk this over! We'll-we'll take a vote! I'll go with whatever you feel comfortable doing!"

"I can't believe he _actually_ thinks that we'd be chosen to perform before the Black Eyed Peas," he overheard Lauren Zizes saying to Puck on the way out. "He must be _pretty_ stupid to believe _that._"

Will exhaled in frustration. How come the kids didn't believe in him?

…

Author's Note: That was the end of chapter two. Poor Rachel and Finn; they still have feelings for each other but Quinn is in the way. (I am a supporter of Finnchel, if you didn't know that already.) I apologize if the scene with Kurt and Blaine got a little steamy. I'm sort of a yaoi fangirl and I can't help myself. Either you liked that scene or you didn't, but I thought it was hot. If you like this story/episode so far, please feel free to comment or favorite! It would make me so happy!


	3. Imma Glee

Author's Note: Review- Finn asked Rachel if she wanted to perform a techno duet with him, but she refused, and Quinn got mad he even asked. Blaine encouraged Kurt to have sex with him after they practiced a sexy duet together, but he backed down when Kurt said he wanted to wait. Will changed his mind and wants to have New Directions audition to be the opening act for the Black Eyed Peas concert, but none of the students are down with it. Now he wants them to vote on it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

3. Imma Glee

"You're going to have to act like you like me better if you want us to win Junior Prom Queen and King," Santana said to Karofsky at their table in the cafeteria. They were both wearing red uniforms and berets- their "Bullywhips" attire. Karofsky was messily eating a slice of steak and totally grossing her out.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong," Karofsky pointed out defensively, eating as he spoke, grossing Santana out even more. "I joined your little anti-bullying group. People think we're going out. What else do I need to do?"

"I don't know!" Santana snapped at him, sitting back and crossing her arms. She looked up in thought, and then shared her idea with him. "Something _scandalous_, maybe. Something that makes us stand out. We should be remembered for… That's _it_! We should pretend that we had sex!"

Karofsky made a face. "It would just be _pretend_, _right_?" he wanted to clarify.

"Duh! Do you think I'm stupid?" Santana asked rudely. "Why would two gay people of the opposite sex actually have sex together? It's like a crime of nature!"

Karofsky nodded in consideration. "Well, I guess it _would_ make me sound like some kind of stud…," he pointed out.

"Of _course_ it would!" Santana agreed. "That's how you get votes, Dave! I mean, _I've_ had sex with guys before, but that was when I still thought I was straight or bi-curious. You're probably a chubby virgin. If everyone thinks you had sex with _me_, a sex goddess, that will boost your popularity and it will be inevitable that the crowns will be ours. I'm a genius, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Karofsky said, rolling his eyes. He continued to eat his steak, scraps of it on his chin and falling onto the table. Santana shook her head in disgust.

Still proud of her genius ideas, she had something else to add- something that would definitely capture this kid's interest. "You know, the crowns and the titles aren't the _only_ prizes that can come out of this," she pointed out. "If we win this, we'll also steal a couple hearts. But there's only _one_ little heart I'd like to steal, and it belongs to Brittany Pierce. She's dating a handicapped geek right now. Do you have eyes for anyone, because I can give you help if you need it."

"Nah, I'm not into anybody," he replied with his mouth open, staring over in the direction of the lunchline. At first Santana thought he was staring off into space, but then she realized he must've been looking at someone in particular. She looked over at where he was staring and then she saw him. Saw who Karofsky was staring at with desire in his eyes. Saw the boy Karofsky wanted to be with.

"Kurt Hummel?" Santana wanted to clarify, pointing over at him. Kurt was with Mercedes and Tina, giggling as they bought their lunch. He was wearing a beige Marc Jacobs V-neck cardigan and tight white pants. Since Santana was gay and Kurt was gay, she didn't really think she could judge him, but from Karofsky's perspective, Kurt must've looked pretty good. He was thin and pale with neat brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He also dressed nice and wasn't bad-looking.

"W-what?" Karofsky stuttered, accidentally dropping his steak on the table. Now he blushed and he looked down at the table as if embarrassed.

"You _like_ him," Santana said firmly. "And if I didn't already know that, your reaction would have given it away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Karofsky said quietly, his voice unconfident. Disgustingly enough, he picked the steak back up and ate it again.

"Stop lying, Dave," Santana snapped at him. "I can see right through you. I'm a judgmental bitch, so I know these things. Ever since that benefit performance the New Directions put on, I knew something was up between you two, so fess up."

"It wouldn't matter if I _did_ like him, which I _don't_," Karofsky argued. "Besides, he's with that good-looking boy. I'm not his type. He told me so."

Santana made a face. "When did he tell you _that_?" she wondered. "It's really important to know _when _he told you that. Then you can tell if he meant it or not."

Karofsky shrugged. "Well, it _was_ when I was still bullying him," he pointed out. "But he didn't sound like he was kidding or anything. Wait- why are we even discussing this? I don't have feelings for Hummel. He's a nancy."

"And so are _you_, deep down," Santana reminded him. "You really need to show this kid who's boss, and I can help you. I have ways, and after the prom, he'll swish his way into your chubby arms and out of Blaine's. How's that sound?"

"Whatever," Karofsky muttered before swallowing the rest of his steak whole.

Santana watched as Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina set their trays down at a table, trying to notice if Kurt would look over at Karofsky once. He didn't. "I'll _make_ him want you," she assured Karofsky, but he shook his head.

"How about we just forget we ever talked about this?" Karofsky begged, now sounding desperate. They stopped talking, and there was an awkward silence.

…

Artie was wheeling through the cafeteria as he always did, his own lunchbox in his lap. He felt as though it was a drag to wait in a line and buy lunch when he was in a wheelchair, so he decided to pack his own lunch at home instead. He usually ate with his hot cheerleader girlfriend Brittany at lunch, but today he wanted to eat with Tina instead, especially after her performance earlier. He still missed her.

"…I swear, she looks as if she dresses herself in the dark every day," Artie heard Kurt say to Mercedes and Tina as he approached their table. "I wish I could give her a little piece of my mind."

"Tina," Artie said suddenly, and the three of them turned to face him. Tina looked startled, Mercedes looked confused, and Kurt raised an eye brow suspiciously. This made Artie instantly more nervous than he was to start out. "Um…I just wanted to let you know…you did a really good job earlier."

"Th-thanks, Artie," Tina replied, sounding a lot like she did when he first met her when she pretended to have a stutter. "Is that _all_ you wanted to tell me?"

"N-no," Artie said. Damn, now _he_ was stuttering! "I just wanted to let you know that…I miss you, Tina. I mean, I'm with Brittany now and I really like her, and you're with Mike, but I just wanted to hang out a little bit."

Tina sighed. "Artie, I know you miss it when we went out," she pointed out. "I miss it too, but face it, you were a terrible boyfriend. You hardly spent any time with me and you always wanted to play video games. Now you're with Miss Dumb Blonde so you should feel satisfied. And me and Mike are in love."

"Just because you two bonded at an _Asian_ camp?" Artie challenged, causing Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt to all look shocked by his bluntness. "Truth is, Brittany hasn't seemed very interested in me lately. _I_ wasn't the first one she asked to do a duet with her for the techno project. _Santana_ was. I don't know what it is, but it seems like Brittany likes someone else."

"_Santana_?" Tina asked in confusion.

Artie considered it, but then, horrified, shook his head. "No," he replied. "I mean, _why_? Brittany's straight, isn't she?"

Tina shrugged with an expression on her face as if to say Don't-know-don't-care. Within seconds, Mike Chang joined them at the table. He set down his lunch tray and put his arm around Tina. "We did good earlier," he told her.

"Yeah," she said to him, beaming from ear to ear. "We sure did." She looked and sounded as though she were in love.

"Asian kiss?" said Mike, so Tina said "Asian kiss" back, and they kissed.

Artie groaned and asked, "Why does the kiss have to be _Asian_?"

Mike looked dumbfounded for a minute, but then said, "Hey, Artie. Still going out with Brittany, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Artie replied. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Just making sure," Mike pointed out, watching him cautiously before he kissed Tina one more time, seeming suspicious that maybe Artie was trying to get back with Tina. Mercedes and Kurt just exchanged a confused look.

…

When in Spanish class, Quinn Fabray could only think about one thing: Her past. She had come a long way. When she was a little girl - middle school and before - she was chubby, awkward, and had a big nose. But after changing schools, her name, and the way she looked, she became the most popular, desirable girl in McKinley High. And nobody knew about Lucy Q. Fabray, until last week.

It was Lauren Zizes who found out. Her and Puck, the boy who knocked Quinn up in sophomore year, called around and looked in top-secret files to unlock her past, and then Lauren advertised it to the school in posters with her middle school photo on them. Quinn was humiliated. She figured she shouldn't take it _that_ personally, especially since Lauren was big and looked like an outcast herself. But it was such a blow that _one_ person could've known about 'Lucy Caboosey,' let alone the whole school!

But now none of that mattered. Quinn looked pretty as ever in her pink baby doll dress and flats, with her golden blonde hair curled and her makeup on. Her makeup really made her green eyes pop, and she looked hot. That's all that she cared about anymore, _her looks_. And when she and her perfect boyfriend Finn would win Prom Queen and King, all those who tortured Lucy wouldn't matter anymore.

The bell rang, which was a relief because Quinn wasn't paying attention to the lesson anyway. She walked up to the front of the room to speak to Mr. Schuster, who was the Spanish teacher at McKinley High as well as the Glee Club director. She held up her campaign poster. "Mr. Schue?" she said, and he turned around.

"Hey, Quinn," Mr. Schuster said with a smile. He loved all his students- especially the ones who were in Glee Club with him too. "What's up?"

"Can you hang this up in your classroom for me?" she wondered. "I want everyone to remember to vote Quinn Fabray for Prom Queen."

"Sure, Quinn," Mr. Schue assured her, taking the poster from her. "You know what? I'll even hang it on the door so everyone can see it."

Quinn sighed. "Mr. Schue, can I also talk to you about something else? Ever since last year I felt like I could talk to you, you know…_during the hard times_."

He looked concerned. "What is it?" he asked curiously, gesturing for her to sit at a desk. She did.

"It's just…_everything_…that's going on right now," she told him, chuckling darkly. "Remember last week, for our 'Born This Way' assignment, I wore a shirt that said 'Lucy Caboosey?'" When he nodded, she continued, "You may or may not know the whole story, since Lauren seemed to have flaunted it to the world. I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks I am. I have flaws, and I hate to admit it, but I also have weaknesses. And Finn is one of them. I think I'm losing him again."

Mr. Schuster shook his head and smiled. "You kids are _soo_…_serious_ about these relationships, and you're just kids," he pointed out. "You're just growing up. And you with your pregnancy last year…it's _crazy_! You're too young to settle for love, but from what I can tell, Finn adores you. You shouldn't worry about him."

"I hope you're right," Quinn said faintly, staring down at her lap.

"I _am_," he assured her, lowering his head and looking in her eyes. She eventually looked back up at him. He grinned. "Where's your confidence?" he asked brightly. "I mean, you're _the_ Quinn Fabray! You're a legend at McKinley High! People look up to you here! You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," said Quinn, smiling. She got up, opened her arms, and signaled for him to hug her. They hugged a couple moments, and then let go.

"You better go to your next class," said Mr. Schue with a smile. "I don't want to have to write you a pass."

Quinn laughed, and then glided out the door. After she got to talk to him, she _did _feel a little better. However, she still didn't trust Finn. He seemed to still have it bad for Rachel. Oh, how much she hated Rachel, for that bratty dwarf had made life miserable for her since the moment Finn joined Glee Club. But when she would win Prom Queen, Finn would be in _her_ arms for good. Take that, Yentyl!

…

It was after school and Finn was dragging his feet into the room where the Glee Club always met. Just like everyone else in New Directions, he would've rather been focusing on picking songs for nationals instead of preparing for an audition in front of the Black Eyed Peas or whatever. Everyone knew that Mr. Schuster wanted to be a celebrity one day or something, but his goals were getting a little _too_ unrealistic. He just never knew when to give up.

"Hey, Finn," Finn heard Quinn's voice say out of nowhere. Then he felt a hand harshly grab his. He looked down and saw his girlfriend. She had a forced smile on her face. She asked, "Do you want to hang out tonight? _Again_? Maybe I can even, you know, spend the night…?"

"No, I don't know if Burt Hummel wants anyone spending the night under his roof," Finn pointed out. "Besides, don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?"

"You're the _boy_, aren't you?" Quinn teased, side-smiling at Rachel, who Finn saw was watching with wide eyes. "Yes, you _are_. So start acting like one. Boys love that kind of stuff." She put her hand in his back pocket, and Finn saw Rachel tense.

"Hey," Finn said quietly, taking Quinn's wrist and taking her hand out of his pocket. "I love you, Quinn, but I think we should wait." He remembered what he'd said to Kurt last night. He wanted to wait for the right person and not count his fling with Santana at all. He wasn't sure if Quinn was the person he wanted to be his "first" yet. He kind of secretly wanted it to be Rachel, but…

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine," she gave in. "I just thought that, even though we're not _virgins_ anymore - thanks to Puck and Santana - we could start over together. But if you want to wait, I'll wait. But wait for _me_, okay?" She emphasized the word 'me' as though she wanted to get the point across it would be with _her_ and not _Rachel_.

"Totally," Finn assured her, but he didn't know if he actually meant it.

Quinn beamed with satisfaction. Finn saw her smirk at Rachel for a minute as she put her arm around his waist. His thoughts were interrupted though when he overheard Kurt talking to Mercedes about something, and it made him mad.

"I think I want to sleep with Blaine," Kurt said quietly, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Mercedes made a face. "K-Kurt, are you sure? I mean, you might regret it-"

"Blaine cares about me," he reminded her. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Can you hold on a sec?" Finn asked Quinn, shaking her off of him. He expected for her to follow him as he marched over to Kurt and Mercedes but she didn't. Good. Now he didn't have to worry about her being upset by this awkward conversation. "Kurt," he said suddenly, and both Kurt and Mercedes looked up. He continued, "I hope you're not talking about what I _think_ you're talking about…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and then stared up at the ceiling like he always did whenever he was annoyed. It was sort of his way of saying Don't-bother-me-I-don't-feel-like-talking-right-now. He finally said though, "Finn, I appreciate that you care about my feelings, but I'm not a kid anymore. And Blaine actually _cares _about me. It wouldn't be some random one-night stand, like with you and Satan."

Finn felt his anger boil up inside him. "Look, enough with the Santana thing! You don't think I regret that? I mean, you just _met_ this kid! How do we know he's not lying to you? Hell, remember Jesse St. James? That guy was an ass! He pretended like he was some sort of - _saint_ - to Rachel, and he convinced _her _to have sex with him! Well, she _didn't_, but that's not the point. How do we know that Blaine isn't just another Jesse?"

Rachel had been listening now. When she heard Finn bring up Jesse, tears filled her dark brown eyes. Finn felt bad she overheard. Jesse was the star performer of Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions' rival Glee Club and the best in Ohio. He'd only hooked up with Rachel so he could get her back with her mom who had left her as a baby, who was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. After Rachel and Jesse broke up, and the two Glee Clubs were playing pranks on each other, he manipulated her into thinking he still cared but only humiliated her. He was a touchy subject for her.

Kurt's blue eyes had been tearing up, just as Rachel's were. "Blaine _isn't_ another Jesse," he said firmly. "He inspires me, Finn. He was the one who told me to stand up to Karofsky when he…" - He paused uncomfortably - "well…because he was bullying me. We fully understand each other, and we're very close. That may not sound like enough for _you_ to hear, but it's enough for me to know."

Finn shook his head. "You're really naïve, Kurt," he pointed out. "Just because this is the first kid you've gone out with doesn't mean he's the right guy. You're disrespecting _me_ if you do this."

"Did I hear you and Blaine are going to have sex?" Brittany quietly asked Kurt all of a sudden. Kurt made a face in response but Brittany continued, "Because if you are, you can totally invite me over. We'll have a threesome. I've totally done that before." Now both Kurt _and_ Artie looked horrified.

"_Oookay_, guys!" came Mr. Schuster's voice, and Finn glared at Kurt before he went over to sit with Quinn. When he glared at him, Kurt pretended that he didn't notice and studied his nails. "Right now is when we're making our final decision. Do we want to go Black Eyed Peas, or is it a no-go?"

"I say it's a definite no-go," Artie said aloud.

"I'm with Wheels on this," Puck agreed, pointing to Artie.

"We don't have a _chance_, Mr. Schue," Mercedes explained to him. "The odds of us being the ones to perform for the Black Eyed Peas are like…a zillion to one."

"But think about it, guys," said Mr. Schuster. "All you seem to care about is _winning_! But why care about _winning_ when you're losing together, and the experience might be a good preparation for nationals?"

"I think Mr. Schue _does _have a point, everyone," Rachel pointed out, standing up. "I mean, the judges at nationals will be a tougher crowd than the Black Eyed Peas. We really _do _need the preparation. So…what do you say…?"

…

Author's Note: Here's a random fact- if you were wondering about the title of this chapter, it's referencing the Black Eyed Peas song "Imma Be." Sorry, just had to clear that up. Anyway, what do you think our favorite Gleeks are going to do? Are they going to audition or not? With nationals only a couple weeks away, should they be focusing on anything else at the moment? If so, do you think that they're going to _make_ the audition? You'll see! Just keep reading.


	4. Gleelicious

Author's Note: Review- Santana wants her and Karofsky to start a scandal so they can get more votes for Junior Prom Queen and King. Plus she offers to win Kurt for Karofsky, but Karofsky pretends he isn't interested. Artie wants to hang out with Tina because he thinks Brittany is becoming less interested in him. Quinn is getting suspicious that Finn is falling for Rachel again. After Blaine's advances the other night, Kurt is considering acting on it. Will the Gleeks go Black Eyed Peas?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

4. Glee-licous

There was a very obnoxious kid at William McKinley High School named Jacob Ben Israel. He was very nerdy with thick glasses and big puffy hair.

Known to be big on the yearbook and magazine staff, he even had his own online website with multiple blogs. Everything he talked about had to do with the latest news and the scandals from McKinley High. Today he was interviewing all the nominees for Junior Prom Queen and King, which he did often at this time of year.

"Santana Lopez!" he called, chasing her down the hall with his microphone in hand. Again, she was wearing her Bullywhips uniform. When Jacob caught up with her, he said, "You know, everybody at this school always thought you were a cold-hearted 'B,' but now that you've started your little anti-bullying organization, people started to think otherwise. Any words on your sudden transformation?"

"Well," Santana began, wearing a falsely large smile on her face, "all I can say is that I've been…_touched_…by some stories I've read about kids who were bullied to death, so I've decided to turn this school around and make sure everyone feels safe."

"Is there an emotional attachment between you and your running mate Dave Karofsky, or is your relationship just a stunt for publicity?" he wondered.

This was Santana's chance to start the scandal. "There is _definitely_ an emotional attachment," she lied. "In fact, after I asked Dave to join the Bullywhips, his life was _completely_ turned around. Ever since, we've been seeing each other, and you can even call our relationship physical. There is _waay_ more to it than just romantic love, I can assure you."

"Ooh, that sounds sexy," Jacob said with a grin, as though it was his favorite thing on earth to get scandalous information.

"It is," she replied in a seductive tone. Within a couple of seconds, a burly figure in a red Bullywhips uniform emerged from the crowd: Karofsky. He walked over to Santana and the two hooked arms. They strutted away together.

"Well, there you have it, McKinley High," Jacob said into his mic, turning around and speaking to a camera that another kid from the yearbook staff was holding. "Looks like some of our candidates for Junior Prom Queen and King are so excited about their campaign that they're getting _dirty_ with each other. So who will _you _vote for, McKinley? Will it be Finn and Quinn, Pisces, or Santofsky- the sexy couple?"

"Man, screw _that_!" someone yelled to Jacob's right. Jacob gestured for the kid holding the camera to turn it off, and then he looked to his right to see who'd shouted so abruptly. It was Azimio Adams, an African-American football player who was one of the meanest kids in the school. He used to be best pals with Karofsky before he lost his friend to the Bullywhips.

"If you're gonna beat me up, do it quickly," Jacob told him, stiff with fright.

"_Chillax_, Jewfro!" Azimio snapped at him. "I ain't gonna beat you up - well, not at the _moment_, no. I'm just here to let you know that something is up with Karofsky. He's been acting freaky lately, especially since he joined that Bully Police or whatever. I don't believe them rumors about him and that Hispanic chick."

"So…what's your point…?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"_Soo_ he don't deserve to win Prom King!" Azimio clarified. "Besides, I don't think any of the chicks running for Prom Queen deserve to win either. Fabray got knocked up last year, Lopez started this _lame_ new group, Zizes is just _wack_, and they're all in Glee-Gay-Club. But there _is _someone in Glee-Gay-Club that _does _deserve to win. They're the biggest queen I'veever seen, yo!" He jerked his head in the direction of a certain flamboyant boy wearing tight pants and a bow tie…

…

Artie spun his wheelchair around. He was wearing a wig with fake dread locks and he had bling all over him. He looked as though he was transformed into a rapper, and in a way, he sort of was. Being white never stopped him when it came to the songs he sang or rapped to. _"What you gon' do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?" _he rapped.

"_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump,"_ Santana retorted in a rap.

"_What you gon' do with all that butt, all that butt inside them jeans?" _added Puck, who seemed enthusiastic about the whole song.

"_I'ma make, make, make, make you scream, make you scream, make you scream," _sang Mercedes in response.

"_Cos of my hump!" _Brittany jumped in, dancing sexily and shaking her booty while the boys sang background vocals. _"My hump, my hump, my hump!"_

"_My hump, my hump, my hump!" Lauren Zizes sang out of nowhere, jumping to the front of the room and making a scene. "My lovely lady lumps! Check it out!"_

"_She's got me spendin'," the boys sang. _

"_Oh!" _Tina added while Mike danced naughtily around her. _"Spendin' all your money on me, and spending time on me."_

"_She's got me spendin'."_

Now Quinn _and _Rachel sang, _"Oh, spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me," _as they were competitively rushing over to Finn.

"Wa-wait," said Mr. Schuster, holding his hand up in the air. The music stopped. "Guys, I'm blown away that you all know this song, but I think it's a little bit sexy for this week's assignment."

"Didn't stop us when we performed 'Push It' during sophomore year," Mercedes recalled.

"Or 'Toxic' by Britney Spears," added Kurt.

"Yes, but I feel more comfortable with you guys singing something a _little_ less inappropriate," Will pointed out. "Plus I don't want you guys going in to audition for the Black Eyed Peas with risqué lyrics and sexy dancing."

"They're the _Black Eyed Peas_, Mr. Schue," snapped Santana. "They're a hip hop group. How are you going to avoid us singing sexy lyrics?"

"There are plenty of songs by the Black Eyed Peas that aren't that inappropriate," Artie pointed out. "'I Gotta Feeling' is pretty mild, for example."

Mr. Schuster sighed. "Just find something that's appropriate, you guys," he said weakly. "But for now, I guess you can finish this song. Let's take it from the top!"

…

Rachel Berry was by her locker after the class where Glee Club met. She was thinking about when she and Quinn were singing off to get to Finn while her fellow Gleeks were singing "My Hump" by the Black Eyed Peas. She was worried that she was falling into a pattern- that she would soon want Finn again, even though it was impossible for him to like her back because he was with Quinn again. And it was all her fault. She never should've made out with Puck.

"I'm a selfish person," she said to absolutely no one in particular, hitting her head against her locker. She didn't think about what other people would think about this at first, but when she heard a voice, she stopped immediately.

"Rachel, Rachel!" came the voice of Ms. Pillsbury, the school counselor. Rachel looked up and saw the figure of a small woman with ginger hair emerge from the crowded hallway. "Rachel! What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"I-I can't go on, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel whined in response. "This is not only bad for the Glee Club, but it's also bad for my future career as a star. I'm in a depression and I don't think I can get out of it."

"Well, maybe you should come to my office and we'll talk this over," Ms. Pillsbury offered, sounding deeply concerned for her. Rachel followed her reluctantly to her office. "So-so what is it? What's been bothering you?" Emma wondered.

"Finn," Rachel replied quietly. "And Quinn."

"Now, Rachel," Ms. Pillsbury began in a Let's-be-reasonable-about-this sort of tone, "you guys are only seventeen. I know you're very serious about your relationships and about Finn, but it's not like you're _marrying_ him. Just wait a while. I mean, when I was your age, I didn't even _have _a boyfriend, or a life filled with relationships or things like that. I let the guy of my dreams come to me."

Rachel was only barely listening to what she was telling her when they entered Ms. Pillsbury's office. Ms. Pillsbury sat in her seat at her desk and Rachel sat in the seat in front of her desk.

"I'm just so depressed because I let him go for a stupid reason," Rachel told her when they sat. "I was overreacting and I got revenge. But that only got me nowhere."

"Yes, maybe in the future you should act more rationally and prevent these sort of things from happening," Ms. Pillsbury pointed out. "You see-"

"Am I interrupting your little counseling session here?" came an authoritative voice. Rachel and Ms. Pillsbury looked towards the door and saw Sue Sylvester.

"Y-yes, Sue," Ms. Pillsbury replied. "Now, if you'll please excuse us-"

"Aww, I didn't even get a word out and you're already sending me away?" Sue asked, pretending to sound offended. "Now if you'll excuse _me_, I'm not quite finished here. Honey Badger?"

"_Honey Badger_?" Rachel repeated quietly in confusion.

A familiar blonde woman stepped in the room and both Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel immediately recognized her. She was Terri Del Monico, Mr. Schuster's first love and first wife. She was a scheming, unlikable woman, and Rachel could tell from Ms. Pillsbury's reaction she wasn't happy to see her at all.

"Hello, girls," said Terri with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Pillsbury wondered, trying to sound strong.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Terri quipped. "I came here to speak to a Rachel Berry from Glee Club, and I don't want some germophobic bush baby listening in on our private conversation."

Ms. Pillsbury exhaled in frustration. "I apologize, Rachel," she said, and then got up to leave her own office. On the way out, she glared up at Terri, who glared back down at her. Sue just stood there awkwardly.

"Well, _this_ has been undeniably and officially awkward," Sue began, "so I will be leaving you two." She walked out as well.

"What is it you want from me?" Rachel asked Terri, standing up defiantly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this first, sweetie," Terri began, pacing around the room, "but this is about the Glee Club's little audition for the Black Eyed Peas. The audition was booked under an anonymous name, and the New Directions will have to _know_ that name if they even want to get in through the door. However, neither Sue nor I feel like telling your friends the name, so I've decided to tell _you_ instead."

"I don't understand," said Rachel. "Why would you want to tell _me_ and not my friends?"

"Because you're Rachel Berry, sweetheart," Terri replied, still speaking in her fake sugary-sweet tone of voice. "You're the star of New Directions. I think that you deserve this audition more than your fellow Glee Club members."

"But we were supposed to audition as a team-"

"I know, angel. But you've always wanted the fame, and everyone knows that you're more talented than those other kids."

Rachel considered this for a moment. "Well, I guess this _could_ make it so I have something over Quinn Fabray…," she thought aloud.

Terri gasped excitedly. "You _would_ have something over her then, _wouldn't_ you?" she pointed out. "I can tell you the name I booked you under, but you have to promise, _promise_ you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay," said Rachel, feeling sort of bad for doing this. But there was something in it for _her_, right? She loved it when there was something good in store for her. But this would make her even _more_ selfish than she already was…

"Here it is," said Terri, walking over to her. She gestured for Rachel to come in closer. Terri cupped her hand to Rachel's ear and gave it away-

…

"I think I wanna 'do it,'" Kurt said to Blaine when they were eating at Breadstix. Blaine nearly spit out his drink.

"K-Kurt, this is very serious," he replied. "Are _you_ serious?"

"Yes. I. Am," Kurt said firmly. He made sure he was wearing his most serious expression to convince him that he meant it.

Blaine shook his head. "I never should've sung that song with you," he pointed out with regret. "I _knew _it would only lead to this."

"Really?" asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "If you didn't want this to happen, then why did you seduce me and play with my feelings?"

"Well," Blaine began with a sigh, "when you really _like_ somebody, you can't always control your actions."

Kurt sat back in his seat and raised his hands in the air defensively. "Fine, fine," he surrendered. "Forget I asked. Sorry I wanted to experience something that _normal_ couples experience every now and then."

Blaine made a face. "What do you mean, 'normal couples?' Are you going by the other kids at your school? Because we're still young. Technically we shouldn't even be considering this! No wonder your dad wants you to wait 'til you're thirty!"

"He didn't seem so hesitant when I was using _Brittany_ as a beard," Kurt recalled, referring to a time in sophomore year where he'd pretended to be straight. Brittany took the opportunity and asked to come over and make out with him. Burt just let it happen, even though nothing got too serious, thankfully. The next day or so, Kurt couldn't lie anymore and broke up with Brittany, and was himself again.

"Kurt, you're very important to me," Blaine pointed out, "and I want you to keep your innocence a little longer. However, _someday_, when we're both ready, we'll lose our virginity together. There's no one I'd rather lose it with."

"Likewise," Kurt assured him, blushing.

"So anyway…to change the subject…how's school…?" Blaine wondered. Kurt could tell he was being careful with this subject, since neither of them were too happy that Kurt was going back to the same school with Karofsky again.

Kurt waved his hand as if to say it was so-so. "It's…_okay_," he replied unenthusiastically. "The New Directions are auditioning to be the opening act for the Black Eyed Peas' tour under some 'top secret' name. Like, no pressure there. Plus I'm fretting about it because I don't know what to wear when we go. And grades…can't complain. I have something like a B average-"

"This all sounds very interesting," Blaine interrupted, "but how's Karofsky? Did you tell anyone about" - He looked around briefly to see if anyone they knew was around - "_The kiss_?"

Kurt shuddered, remembering how violent Karofsky was with him before he joined Santana's new anti-bullying group. He was like some giant monster lurking in the shadows, like some stalker from a horror movie jumping at every opportunity they got to make him uncomfortable and scared. However, when Kurt took Blaine's advice one day and finally stood up to Karofsky, the bully grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Kurt realized that Karofsky had been fighting his _own _battle against his sexuality, and when he thought he'd forgive him, the monster threatened to kill him if he told anyone of the incident. That was what made Kurt transfer out of McKinley in the first place.

Basically the only other person on this earth who knew about the kiss besides him and Karofsky was Blaine, and it had been kept a secret in fear that Karofsky had meant what he said. Now that Karofsky had joined the Bullywhips though, both Kurt and Blaine guessed that it might've turned him around and made him less vicious, but none of them were willing to take that chance.

"N-no," Kurt finally said, his voice fragile.

"Me neither," Blaine said with relief. "Right now, I don't want to tell anybody. When the time is right, _maybe_, but I'm not about to risk your safety."

"Right," said Kurt, wondering if maybe he _should_ tell in the future.

"Hey, guys," said a voice out of nowhere. It was Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said brightly, grinning. "What brings you here?"

"You know, just wanted to eat at Breadstix," Burt replied, but Kurt could tell there was more. And there was: "Just thought I might supervise your little date, you know, so things wouldn't get too inappropriate." Blaine just laughed. Kurt, however, wasn't amused. _Finn Hudson_, he thought to himself angrily.

…

"_Four, tres, two, uno!" _Puck exclaimed in song, making a gesture for the band to hit it. Meanwhile, as he danced a little, Lauren Zizes had her back facing the audience, ready for her big entrance. Puck continued, _"Listen up ya'all, 'cause this is it. The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious." _Lauren turned around confidently, swishing her hips. She sang, _"Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, comin' to me, call me Zizes. I'm the L to the A, U, R, the E the N and can't no other lady put it down like I. I'm Fergalicious." _(Puck goes _"So delicious."_) Lauren continues, _"My body stay vicious. I be up in the gym just workin' on my fitness. _He's _my witness." _When she pointed at Puck, he went _"Ooh wee!" _Lauren then added, _"I put yo' boy on rock, rock, and they be linin' down the block just to watch what I got. T-t-tasty, tasty. _What?"

Everybody clapped, but Mr. Schuster held up his hands to interrupt the applause. "Guys, that was really good," he began, "but I'm _still_ not sure if we should take it to the audition. Again, it's a bit racy. We need to come up with something that _everyone_ can relate to." He got up around the room and passed little note cards to everyone. "In fact, we'll take a vote. Everyone will pick their favorite Black Eyed Peas song, and then we'll choose. How's that sound?"

Everybody had their pencils at the ready. Rachel, however, was too guilty to put pen to paper.

…

Author's Note: Ooh, I hope all of you saw the "Prom" episode by now (you should have if you are a _real_ Gleek like me)! If you have, is anyone suspicious about how the final vote for Prom Queen was rigged up? Is Rachel going to do the wrong thing - _once again_ - and go in for the audition by herself? Did Finn really tell Burt Hummel about the situation between Kurt and Blaine the other night? If so, will Burt be mad? What song(s) will the New Directions sing for the audition…?


	5. Don't Lie

Author's Note: Review- Santana spread the rumor to Jacob Ben Israel that she and Karofsky were in a sexual relationship, and Brittany is yet to find out. Mr. Schuster is upset because the kids from New Directions keep coming up with inappropriate Black Eyed Peas songs to sing for the audition. Sue Sylvester and Terri (Will's ex-wife) intrude during Rachel's counseling and tell her what name the audition is booked under. Kurt is suspicious that Finn told Burt about the other night.

(P.S.: In chapter three, I accidentally put that Brittany was a cheerleader, and that was a mistake because she quit the Cheerios a long time before this, lol. Sorry about that.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

5. Don't Lie

So far it was an uneventful day for Finn, even though Puck's and Lauren's duet of "Fergalicious" in Glee Club was pretty funny. He wasn't thinking much about anything as he casually pulled his afternoon class books out of his locker, until he heard loud heels clunking their way toward him. At first he thought they belonged to Quinn, but when he turned around, he knew otherwise.

"What did you tell him?" It was Kurt Hummel. He looked red in the face - _as usual_ - and his fists were placed on his hips in a not-so intimidating fashion. Finn could tell he wasn't going to leave without a proper response that would satisfy him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kurt snapped. "I know you know what I'm talking about! Now what did you tell my dad about me and Blaine?"

Finn closed his locker, turned around to face Kurt, and exhaled in frustration. "I had to, bro," Finn said as he walked, Kurt strutting next to him. "I'm worried about your safety and I knew your dad would worry too. I couldn't just let him _not_ know about something like that. It's too…._extreme_, man."

"So…what did you tell him?" Kurt repeated, his tone even harder now.

"Well…," Finn began in thought, "I told him that you and your - _you know_ -were thinking about having a physical relationship."

"I'm _doomed_," Kurt said after that, using emphasis on the word 'doomed.' "Last night my dad wouldn't even _talk_ to me after my date with Blaine at Breadstix. Whenever I tried speaking to him, he would give me the silent treatment. It's _Thursday_, Finn. This thing happened Monday. Why can't you just let it go?"

"I _can't_, man," Finn pointed out, stopping short in the hallway. He looked down into Kurt's eyes. "You're my stepbrother now, even though I feel like we're a lot closer. I'll be honest; the kind of sex that you want with Blaine? It's risky. You're gonna get hurt. I'd rather you wait-"

"That's where you're wrong," Kurt interrupted. "Anykind of sex is risky, Finn. It doesn't matter if it's a heterosexual relationship between a man and a woman, or a gay relationship between a man and a man. Some people just can't seem to accept the fact that people like Blaine and I can have an intimate relationship too, and I think that _you're_ one of those people."

"That's not true," Finn argued. "I may be dumb but I'm not _that_ dumb-"

"Well, well, well," came Azimio's voice out of nowhere, and Kurt flinched. Finn looked up at Azimio and stared him down, not afraid to hear whatever he had to say to them. Azimio continued, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout, lovebirds? I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I heard something about a man and a man, and then an 'intimate relationship'…?"

"Now, _you_ be quiet!" Finn roared at him, starting towards him, but Kurt touched his arm.

"Don't even bother, Finn," said Kurt. "He's not even worth it. He's a Neanderthal."

"What did you just call me, _woman_?" Azimio asked menacingly, and Finn stepped in between them.

"Look, man, I don't appreciate you calling him 'woman,'" Finn said defensively. "He's a cool kid and you just leave him alone."

"Aww, look, it's the boyfriend coming to the rescue!" Azimio mocked. He had made a mistake 'cause Finn had grabbed him by the shirt collar, ready to strike.

"Who's gonna save you now?" Finn asked him menacingly. "Now that Karofsky's ditched you? Where's your _beloved_ _Karofsky_ now?"

"I don't know, yo!" Azimio yelled in response. "He turned gay when he joined those Bully Fighters or whatever!" Finn glanced over at Kurt, who looked as though he'd just heard an ironic statement. This made Finn suspicious, but he didn't care enough to ask questions. "I ain't scared of you, foo!" Azimio added suddenly.

"Let go of him, Finn," Kurt said quietly. "Just walk away. He's not important."

Finn took Kurt's orders, released Azimio, and warned him, "This here isn't finished." Azimio, who seemed surprisingly scared, ran off like a coward.

Kurt smiled brightly up at Finn. "So valiant," he pointed out as they began walking to their next classes. "You'd make a good bodyguard."

"All that matters is that you're safe, buddy," Finn said to him with a crooked smile. "And I guess it would be kinda cool to be a bodyguard."

Kurt laughed. Finn was satisfied because he could tell that Kurt probably forgot about the whole Burt/Blaine situation. However, when he would remember, he would probably hound him with questions again.

…

Dave Karofsky was standing by his locker, staring at the little wedding cake topper that was inside. The wedding topper reminded him of Kurt, for it belonged to Kurt once upon a time before he snatched it from him. He felt like a total freak for caring about what the pale, beautiful boy thought of him, but he _did_ tell him he wasn't his type. Dave never let it go. He remembered Kurt's words, _"You're _not_ my type."_ That really stung. Maybe it _was _just because he'd been bullying him. Even analyzingit made Dave feel like a sissy…but who was he kidding?

"Yo, freak show in the faggy uniform!" Azimio's voice said suddenly. Out of nowhere, Dave felt someone shove him in the back really hard. Usually it wouldn't hurt him, and he would just shove the person back, but this time he just let him push him. However, he _did_ talk back.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that!" he snapped at Azimio. "The Bullywhips have promised to keep McKinley High a _safe_ environment-"

"Hey, why ya trippin', foo?" Azimio replied. "You used to be _cool_, Karofksy! You used to be _dope_! What the hell started those stupid Bullywhips anyway? What's with the _gay_ red suit and the _gay_ beret?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped using that word!" Dave pointed out.

"Well, I ain't gonna, unless you come back to the land of _Normalcy_!" Azimio shoved him so hard into his locker this time it slammed shut behind him.

Shaken by this brief encounter, Dave finally got back to what he'd been thinking before it started. _Give up, dude,_ he thought to himself. _Hummel's into _attractive_ dudes. He's not into chubby, sweaty dudes who will go bald before they're thirty. Apparently that Dalton fairy's attractive enough for him._

He looked over his shoulder and saw Finn and Kurt walking together in the hallway. Kurt was laughing about whatever Finn was saying, and he felt really jealous. Rumor had it that Kurt _did_ have a crush on Finn in sophomore year.

What madeDave care so much about Kurt? Wasn't he supposed to be like any other normal boy at McKinley and think about girls all the time? But Dave couldn't lie; he didn't give a damn about any of the girls at the school! He should've been drooling over Megan Fox when in reality he couldn't stop himself from watching movies with Zac Efron.

"Dave," said a sweet voice. He looked up and saw Kurt standing by him at his locker, smiling warmly. He looked adorable in that fashionable little sweater he was wearing that Dave didn't know the brand of, and that cute little derby…

Dave looked up, smiling brightly at him in return. "Yes…Kurt…?"

"Um, _hello_?" Kurt replied, making a face. Dave was startled when he realized it had been Santana speaking to him the whole time and he'd just been fantasizing it was Hummel. "We got a problem in the library," Santana informed him. "Some kid's being cornered because three Neanderthals want to steal his wallet."

"Oh," Dave said quietly, very disappointed. "I'll…I'm on it."

"Good boy," Santana teased, probably so the kids who walked by would think she was flirting with her heterosexual boyfriend. They started toward the library.

…

"I can't _believe _this!" Will cried, jerking his head in Sue's direction, who was seated in the chair next to his. He was yelling at Principal Figgins, who seemed to take Sue's side very often. Sue must've scared him so much that he was probably afraid to disagree with her.

"There's nothing _I_ can do about this, Will!" Principal Figgins pointed out. "The Arena called Amway probably has the money already and isn't planning on giving it back! I'm sorry, but this is beyond my control!"

"It's not even _that_ that's the problem though!" Will informed him. "It's that Sue went behind my back and used money from the Glee Club's budget to pay for an audition that I never asked her to set up! Why couldn't she use her _own_ money?"

"Give it a rest, William," Sue piped up. "You of all people know you should never question my miserly ways. Now I save up a lot of money for my Cheerios. Why would I want to spend it?"

"She needs to be controlled," Will said to Figgins, pointing at Sue.

"Maybe your Glee kids should fundraise," Figgins offered, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know…maybe you can raise more money that way. Think of something. But Sue, what you did _was _wrong."

"I beg your pardon, Principal Figgins," Sue said, putting her hand on her heart and pretending to be offended. "I helped this little group of misfits earn their first big break! I did them a favor! And you say what I did was _wrong_? You ought to be ashamed of yourself, mister!"

Figgins sighed, frustrated. "Sue…," he said sternly. "Apologize, will you?"

"I'm sorry," Sue said sarcastically. "Wait…what am I sorry for? Why am I even apologizing? Didn't I just say I did the New Directions a _favor_?"

"By booking us an audition we never asked for?" Will shouted in her face.

"This meeting is officially over," Figgins said firmly. "You both may be excused. This is completely out of my hands, so I'm finished."

"Ladies first," said Will, holding his hand out for Sue to exit.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to _you_," Sue told him as she walked out. "By the way, Will, I can't _wait_ to see your face when you take those kids to the Amway Arena!" Will just stood there, confused.

…

"I can't believe what you did with Karofsky," Brittany told Santana by her locker at the end of the day. "It's so gross."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied, putting up her hand as if to say 'Don't talk to me.' She started walking away, but Brittany touched her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" she wondered. "You're _Lebanese_, Santana. Don't think that dating Karofsky's gonna change that. It'll only make things worse."

"Okay, first of all, it's 'lesbian,' not 'Lebanese,'" Santana pointed out. "And second of all, you could've had me but you missed out. So shame on you. _You _could have had the privilege of getting to know the real me…the bare, _naked_ truth."

"Yes, that would've been hot, Santana," Brittany assured her, "but I'm with Artie. Sucks he's not putting out for me anytime soon _again_, like he already has. It feels like everyone in Glee is doing it with their date, except for me now. I would be surprised if Puck and Zizes haven't tried something yet. Plus Kurt is thinking about getting naked with Blaine; that's so hot. It makes me jealous though."

Santana shook her head. "I can't keep waiting on you and your bisexual tendencies, Britt," she whispered. "I just want you to want _me_. But I know I'm reaching too high. You're much better than I am."

"I love you, Santana," Brittany reminded her. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"But you _don't_!" Santana argued. "I feel like you're not telling me the truth! If you _were_, you'd be dumping Woody Allen in a wheelchair! How many times do I have to say _that_?"

Brittany looked close to tears. "Just wait for me, Santana," she begged. "When me and Artie _do _break up, we'll be together. Just give me time."

Santana shook her head and said softly, "I want to believe you, but I can't."

"I may be stupid," Brittany began, "but I know what love is." She left with a huff, and Santana couldn't help but feel like she'd heard that quote from "Forrest Gump" or something. She watched the girl of her dreams storm away from her.

…

"What the heck…?" Artie asked himself suspiciously as Brittany marched away from Santana's locker. He'd been watching their conversation, though he couldn't exactly hear what they'd been saying. He couldn't believe that Brittany could actually like, _like _Santana. Who knew Brittany was bisexual - or worse - _gay_?

When the tall blonde girl marched past him, he said her name, "Brittany! H-hi. Is there anything wrong? You look upset?"

She didn't turn around to face him, but she stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry, Artie," she replied in a weak voice. "I-I can't talk right now. I'm sorry."

"Brittany, wait-"

"See you later," she told him, and she ran off. He could tell she'd been crying as she spoke to him. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

All of a sudden, he heard a girl's laughter. He spun around in his wheelchair and saw Tina throwing her arms around Mike Chang. Next she kissed him on the lips. Sadness triggered in Artie, for he remembered when _he _used to date Tina. He remembered when she used to run around the halls of McKinley, pushing him in his wheelchair. They had so much fun. He also never felt threatened that she could like anybody else, like Brittany might like Santana.

However, Tina _did _like someone else. She left him without warning for Mike. Artie hated Mike for this, on top of the fact he could dance very well when all Artie wanted to do was dance. But he was crippled. So none of his dreams would ever come true. He stared at Tina longingly one last time, and then rolled away.

…

Kurt took slow strides to Finn's car in the parking lot after school. He thought back to his day- when Finn stood up to Azimio, when the Glee Club chose their final material for the Black Eyed Peas audition, and when someone spilled soda on his ivory Alexander McQueen canvas-trim pea coat sweater at lunch. As always, he held his head up high, not caring what anybody thought of him as he flaunted his style. He knew he was more fashionable than anyone around and believed that people were just jealous if they didn't like it.

"Hey, buddy!" Finn called to him, honking on his horn. Kurt jumped up, startled. He'd been too busy thinking about how great he looked today to realize Finn's car had been right in front of him. "Hel-_lo_! We're right here!" Finn added, chuckling and waving his arms. Quinn was in the passenger seat, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt was always suspicious about Quinn, as though the only reason she wanted to be dangling from Finn's arm was because she thought he'd help her win being Prom Queen. He thought Finn was foolish to think _he _needed to be spoken to about Blaine when in reality, Quinn was _waay_ worse.

"You scared me," Kurt pointed out as he hopped in the back seat. Quinn chuckled briefly, and Kurt had a feeling she was only acknowledging him because she thought if she acted friendly to Finn's new brother, Finn would want to stay with her even more. It seemed as though she was holding on too tightly, as though she was worried Finn would leave her. Like he would leave her for Rachel Berry.

Finn didn't answer. In fact, he seemed to have practically forgot Kurt was even there. He was too engaged in conversation with Quinn, who was talking about corsages (she had to explain to Finn what those were). Kurt could tell Finn was only pretending to seem interested, but he was doing a pretty good job at it.

When Finn pulled up into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Finn's mom, Carol, had been helping Burt in the garage with fixing a car. She waved to the car with a gloved hand. Kurt waved back with a big smile on his face, but when he saw his dad, his face dropped. His dad had his arms crossed, and he shook his head. He looked pretty mad. _What was he thinking?_

"How was school, kids?" Carole wondered when Finn, Quinn, and Kurt got out of the car.

"I say we're ready for the Black Eyed Peas audition," Finn said with a bright smile, and Quinn nodded. Kurt didn't say anything.

"Well, that's good," said Carole. "I still think that's a pretty big job for you guys- to audition for a famous band and everything-"

"They're a hip-hop group, Mom, not a band," Finn corrected, trying to sound more intellectual than he usually did.

"Right," said Carole.

"Kurt," Burt spoke, startling Kurt, "we need to talk. _Now_."

He knew it. He knew his dad wasn't happy about something, and that he would want to have a long father-to-son chat about it with him. He dragged his feet into the house with his dad. Burt led him to the living room to sit on the couch.

"H-hi, Dad," Kurt said nervously, sitting at the opposite end of the couch. "Somebody spelled soda on my Alexander McQueen pea coat today. So now I'm a bit agitated and I don't know if I can sit and have a long conversation-"

He got up to leave but Burt said in a softer tone, "Wait, Kurt. Just hear me out before you go." Stunned, Kurt sat back down. Burt continued, "Now I'll be very brief with you, so I don't keep you. But I just want to let you know that I don't want you to grow up so fast. Giving yourself away to a guy you've just hooked up with? Not the best idea. You mean a lot more than that, Kurt."

"How come you weren't so worried when I was making out with Brittany last year?" Kurt wondered, sickened by the very memory of it. The only reason he made out with her was because he was _trying_ to be straight, and now he wished he never had because it only brought back nightmares.

"Because I knew you weren't going to do anything extreme," Burt explained. "What, you think I don't know my own son? I've known what you were since you were three. You're right though. I should have cared a little. But now I care a lot. I mean, does this kid even _love_ you?"

Kurt thought about it. Even though Blaine never actually told him he loved him before, he obviously did, right? "…I think so…," Kurt replied finally. "I mean, he never actually said he did, but I can tell that he at least _cares_."

Burt shook his head. "No," he said. "He can't just 'at least care.' There has to be more than that."

"And relax, Dad," Kurt said smoothly. "We're not going to do it after all. At our last date, we said we were going to wait."

Burt exhaled deeply, and Kurt felt bad. He remembered that his father had suffered a terrible heart attack earlier in the year that put him in a coma briefly, and he didn't want his father to feel stressed out at all. Burt continued, "You're my son. I just don't want you to get hurt. Have you even read all those pamphlets I've given you?"

"Yes I have," Kurt assured him. "Every single one of them."

Burt didn't say anything, but he stood up and gave his son a hug. Kurt hugged him back, and almost wanted to cry. This moment reminded him of the time during his mother's funeral several years ago when his father held his hand, and he felt comforted because he knew that that hand was there to comfort and protect him. His dad loved him, and he loved his dad.

In a couple minutes, they let go of each other and Burt returned to the garage to continue fixing his car. Kurt sat down on the couch, beginning to cry. He thought about the terrible mistake he would've made if him and Blaine actually tried something at such a young age. He needed a minute or two to recover from the very image.

…

Author's Note: OMG, I recently returned from a school trip to New York City and unexpectedly met Harry Shum, Jr. (the actor of Mike Chang) during intermission of "How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying!" So amazing! Jenna Ushkovitz (Tina) was there too, but I didn't get to meet her. L Anyway, the last part with Burt and Kurt makes me sad, but I don't blame Brittany- Kurt getting naked with Blaine _is_ so hot! The Black Eyed Peas audition begins in the next chapter.


	6. Gonna Be A Bad Night

Author's Note: Review- Kurt confronts Finn for telling Burt about his plans with Blaine, and Finn protects Kurt from Azimio. Karofsky's jealous of Blaine for being with Kurt but won't admit it. Sue stole money from the Glee Club's budget to pay for their Black Eyed Peas audition, but it sounds like they can't audition after all, so Sue is a thief. Santana's mad because Brittany won't dump Artie for her, and Artie thinks Brittany likes Santana. Burt and Kurt have a father-to-son chat.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

6. Gonna Be A Bad Night

"I have a _very_ reliable resource confirming that Kurt and Blaine want to make gentlemen babies together," Santana informed Karofsky on the phone that night. She was still offering to hook him up with Kurt if they won Junior Prom King and Queen, and hoped that telling him Kurt wanted to do it with another guy would make him jealous and want him more.

"_I already told you, I don't have feelings for Hummel!" _Karofsky's voice replied on the phone. _"Do you mind? I'm trying to piss in the toilet."_

Santana grimaced, and tried again. "Really?" she challenged with a chuckle, "because earlier today when I tried talking to you, you had this hopeful look on your face and said 'Yes…Kurt…?' Like you wished it was him instead of me! I've said this before and I'll say it again: You've gotta be more careful with your leering."

"_Stop talking to me," _said Karofsky. _"I thought this was an in-school relationship, so why are you calling me out of school? I have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna hang up now." _And he hung up.

Santana cursed in Spanish and flopped down on her bed. She missed it when she could actually have someone to spend the night with her, like when she still thought she was straight and slept with Puck all the time. She was not about to get dirty with chubby boy Karofsky, like in the rumors she spread.

She got a phone call, and groaned. It was probably Karofsky calling her back, feeling guilty that he'd hung up before. To make him feel even worse about it, she wasn't going to pick it up. But when the message played, it wasn't Karofsky.

"_Hi, Santana, this is Brit," _the voice said on the message. _"I'm at home, recording an episode of my new show 'Fondue For Two' with Lord Tubbington. It's a lot of fun, but it would be more fun if you were here. The only piece of gossip Tubbington has is that the crickets have been making out in my backyard. I'm sure you'd have something more interesting to say._

"_I really do miss you, Santana. Please consider coming over sometime… I probably called at a bad time. You're probably not even home. I love you. Bye."_

Santana felt a pang of sadness in her heart that she didn't pick up, but she just couldn't. She just lay there, depressed.

…

"Today's the day!" Rachel Berry exclaimed that Saturday morning, throwing herself up out of bed. Somehow she managed to be more energetic than the Energizer Bunny every morning- probably because she always had protein shakes and hopped on the exercise bike. What motivated her to have such an early routine was that she always had a picture of her main goal of the moment up on the wall across from the exercise bike. Today, it was a poster of the Black Eyed Peas.

All this time Rachel had thought the New Directions were going to audition for the Black Eyed Peas together, but Terri Del Monico had given _her _the anonymous name the audition was booked under, as though it were a special privilege for _her_. And when Rachel had a special privilege, she didn't want to share it- especially if she had the privilege over Quinn.

She remembered the name Terri had told her, and she didn't think she had to share it with anyone, but if she were going to share with anyone, it would be Kurt. Why not? She and him were the first original Gleeks at the school. She remembered the time when Kurt was featured on the morning announcements, and made a public invitation for people to join a little club called Glee. Of course Rachel was the only one to join, and thus she and Kurt became two major targets of teasing and Slushie facials.

However, Glee started turning around when Hank Saunders joined. Hank, like Finn, was a popular, hunky athlete, who for a while Rachel and Kurt both crushed on. (The situation in sophomore year where Rachel and Kurt competed for Finn was merely déjà vu and kind of routine.) But when Rachel decided to forget boys and focus on her singing career, she let Kurt chase after Hank all he wanted, because she knew Hank was straight and Kurt would never have him.

Rachel had a bone to pick with Sandy Ryerson, the old Glee teacher, an odd gay man who sold drugs and often spent time obsessing on Josh Groban. He always seemed to be wanting to destroy her high school career so he could be the star of Glee himself. And that one day when Sandy touched Hank very inappropriately, it was time for Rachel to report it to Principal Figgins and get him back for everytime he crushed her chances for success. That little scandal prevented others from wanting to join Glee when Mr. Schuster started teaching it.

And that was the name that the audition was booked under. _Ryerson_. Rachel wondered what he had to do with the audition, but decided not to question it. As long as she was the one who would be auditioning, nothing else mattered.

So today at home Rachel was going to prepare for her amazing audition, warming up and practicing dance routines. She was going to sing 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie, a song that would flatter her ridiculously wide vocal range. And once the Black Eyed Peas heard her, she knew that they would pick her to be their opening act. If they didn't, they obviously didn't know what talent was.

…

Finn woke up that morning, wondering why he felt so nervous about later. When he remembered it was because of the Black Eyed Peas audition, he groaned and wished he didn't have to attend. As much as they denied it, everyone in Glee was just as nervous about the audition as he was- including Rachel. She had to be. The Black Eyed Peas were celebrities, and they couldn't embarrass themselves in front of them.

He got up to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he was done getting dressed, he looked outside his window and saw Burt and Kurt playing soccer. It was sort of a funny sight, seeing Kurt playing a sport, especially because he'd been checking every second to see if his outfit got ruined and stuff. But he was a good kicker, and Finn already knew that because in sophomore year the one time he got Kurt to be on the football team, he was the kicker and did a fabulous job at it.

Finn smiled at the sight of the Hummels spending father-to-son quality time, even though he could never spend quality time with his father. He died when he was one year old.

He decided to fall back asleep because it was Saturday and he slept in on the weekends, but his plans were interrupted by an incoming phone call. He kind of hoped it was Rachel calling him, but when he picked up, it was the inevitable- even though Finn wasn't really sure what 'inevitable' meant. It was Quinn.

"_Are you excited for later?" _she asked in her cool, smooth voice.

"No, actually," Finn replied honestly. "I'm kinda nervous. I mean, this isn't a normal audition. The Black Eyed Peas are celebrities."

"_I'm a little nervous too," _Quinn began, _"but I'm not too worried. If we fail, we'll fail as a team, so there's no individual guilt."_

"Yeah," Finn said, trying to sound more positive. "Um, I gotta go, Quinn. I need to get ready. I know this audition comes at night, but I still need to prepare. Like I do before a big game."

"_All right," _Quinn assured him coolly. Finn could tell that she was smiling on the other end, thinking about how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who was the star quarterback at the school. Finn couldn't help but be annoyed with this. When he dated Rachel, she thought of him as a lot more than the football quarterback.

"Bye," said Finn, and he hung up. He wanted to call Rachel, but remembered what happened the last time he did, and decided not to.

…

Later everyone had arrived at the local Amway Arena, which was one of the only exciting places in Lima, Ohio. Kurt Hummel had driven Mercedes Jones and they came last, but Kurt made absolute sure that they came "fashionably late." And he had just the outfit that would prove it. He was going to look so dapper in the suit he brought to the audition, featured with a classy black bow tie.

"We're going to be the best-looking ones there," Kurt assured Mercedes, turning around to face her. He admired how she took his advice and wore a formal red gown and a pearl necklace. He had to make sure that they were the two members of the New Directions who dressed like they cared the most.

"I hope so," Mercedes pointed out, and Kurt caught her looking uncomfortable in the gown. Mercedes was often worrying about how she looked in certain outfits due to her weight, and Kurt didn't like how she did that. He was always telling her that she was fabulous no matter how she looked, and wanted her to be more confident in herself. She _was_ his best friend, after all.

Kurt looked up and saw the others at the entrance. "Uh-oh," he said, seeing that everybody else was dressed casually. Of course they were in nice clothes, but they weren't dressed up in fancy suits or dresses or anything. He looked down at his suit and felt over-dressed, which was a feeling he hardly ever felt. He cringed when he saw the sequins he'd sewn into the sleeve of the suit years before.

"What?" asked Mercedes, easily worried by whatever he had to say.

"N-nothing," he assured her. "Don't worry. We _are _the best-looking ones here."

"_Okay_, then…," Mercedes replied. The two of them walked over to join the other members of the New Directions.

"Hey, Mercedes and Kurt!" Mr. Schuster greeted warmly. "We've all been waiting for you guys! You look very…dressed up."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, assuming that that was a compliment. He pondered to himself about how Mr. Schuster would've been a very attractive man if only he knew how to dress himself. Right now he looked as if he were still teaching Spanish class and never left school.

"Why does Sam look so depressed?" Mercedes wondered, jabbing Kurt in the ribs. Kurt looked up to see the cute blond boy, and he did look pretty forlorn. He was standing in a corner by himself, staring down at his feet with a distant look in his eyes. At the beginning of the year, Kurt would've jumped at the opportunity to comfort the handsome boy, but now that he was so in love with Blaine, he'd almost forgotten about Sam.

"Beats me," Kurt replied. "Wanna go ask him?"

Mercedes made a face. "I don't know," she said quietly, and Kurt could tell that again it was because she felt insecure about the way she looked. "He's really cute, and I can't help but think he might run away if I try talking to him."

"That's _insane_, Mercedes," Kurt pointed out. "He's not going to 'run away' if you try talking to him. You're beautiful. You just have to rock your fabulousness."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, giving him her usual attitude. "Fine," she said. "I'll ask him, but let's just see how he reacts." She walked over to Sam, and Kurt was waiting for her to return, when all of a sudden he heard a certain annoying voice shout his name.

"Kurt!" Rachel Berry shouted, running up to him overenthusiastically.

Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and said "Yes? What is it _now_, Rachel?" He didn't know whether he liked her or not. Sometimes he did because they had a lot in common, and because they went way back, but she was just so obnoxious he could never be sure. Right now she was probably going to brag to him about how the Black Eyed Peas were going to be blown away by her talent.

"I have something to tell you," she said, looking down at her feet as though she felt guilty about something. Kurt kind of liked how she looked unconfident about something, and hoped it might shut her up for the rest of the night. "I know something very bad for the New Directions," she continued, and his hopes escaped him. "Sue set us up. She took the money from our budget and we're not even going to audition after all."

Kurt made a face. "And how do _you_ know all this?" he challenged.

"Because she told me," Rachel replied. "She and Mr. Schuster's ex-wife, Terri. They booked the New Directions under a specific name, and if Mr. Schue doesn't know it, we can't audition. I know the name though."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Kurt wondered.

"Because…I wanted this opportunity for myself," she replied honestly.

"I am just _soo_ impressed by your caring, supportive nature," Kurt said sarcastically, beginning to walk away before she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait!" Rachel begged. "I kind of wanted to tell _you_ the name though, since we were the first two people in Glee. I feel like you deserve to know more than the others."

"That's horrible, Rachel," Kurt pointed out. "Maybe not as horrible as when you sent that Sunshine Corazon girl to a crack house, but it's horrible. You know how much this means to everybody."

"I'll tell you the name-" Rachel persisted, and he pulled away from her grasp. He walked over to join Mercedes, who was now talking to Tina. Sam was by himself again.

"So…what did he say?" Kurt asked Mercedes, referring to Sam.

"He said he was fine, even though I don't believe it," she replied.

"Did he run away?" Kurt asked playfully.

Mercedes grinned. "_No_," she replied. "In fact, he was very nice."

Kurt nodded, impressed. "Good job, girl," he said, and they gave each other their secret handshake they'd created in sophomore year.

"Okay, guys, since everyone's here, let's all go in!" Mr. Schuster announced, clapping his hands together.

Kurt hooked arms with Mercedes as they walked in, and they followed everybody else to the lobby. He was surprised to see Sue Sylvester there, dressed up in her usual track suit. However, she was also wearing a pearl necklace, as though to look formal or something. That wouldn't have been Kurt's first dress choice.

"Hey, kids," said Sue with her typical fake smile, her arms outspread to greet her least favorite club of all. "You excited for your first big break?"

"Yeah," everyone said tiredly, and Kurt recalled that this was their _second_ big break. Their first one was during sophomore year when Rachel had the club perform for a mattress commercial.

"Well, just come on back, and I'll have you sign next to your name on the audition slot list- sheet- thingy!" Sue explained. The only reason she'd have any sort of connections to the Amway Arena or even the Black Eyed Peas was because she was a local celebrity, and the star of TV's "Sue's Corner." Otherwise she'd have no business taking them backstage before their audition.

The New Directions followed Sue, Kurt with a suspicious look on his porcelain face. Rachel had told him that they couldn't even audition if Mr. Schuster didn't know the name they were booked under, so he knew Sue had something fishy prepared for them under her sleeve.

With a forced skip in her step and that cheesy grin still on her face, Sue glided over to the person behind the desk where the list of auditioners was. Kurt figured they were all in some special backstage area, even though they'd have to leave it soon. Without an audition, there was no reason for them to stay.

"Hey, Kathy," Sue said to the young lady behind the desk. The lady wore a bun in her blonde hair and an all-black outfit.

"It's _Kelsey_," she corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," said Sue. "This is Will Schuster and his band of teenaged performers. They're here to audition for the Black Eyed Peas. They are booked under the name _Schuster_, now, are they not?"

Kelsey looked at the list. "That name isn't on the list, Miss Sylvester," she pointed out. "Sorry."

Kurt looked over at Mr. Schue, who looked enraged. In fact, everybody there except Rachel and Kurt looked shocked or angry. "Now wait a second, Sue!" Mr. Schue snapped at her, pointing his finger at her. "_You _booked this audition! Don't you remember what name we were under?"

"You know, Will," Sue began, "I actually don't. Now do you want me to rack my brain and try to remember, or would you want me to go back in time when I called for this audition? It's not like I can do either."

Mr. Schue practically turned red with rage. "You _knew_ this would happen," he pointed out. "Last time we talked you told me you couldn't wait to see my face when I took my kids here. You're behind this. You're up to something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sue denied it. "Last time we talked I told you nothing of the sort. But I _do _know there's something wrong with your hair products. They make it so you can't think right."

"I'm ready for my close-up," said a familiar voice, and Kurt and the other kids looked up to see Sandy Ryerson. Sandy, the original Glee teacher before Mr. Schue took over, was fired due to his inappropriate touching of a student. Kurt and Rachel were the only ones of the New Directions to have been in Glee with Sandy, and knew what he was all about.

"What are _you _doing here?" Mr. Schue snapped at Sandy.

"Here to tell us we suck?" Tina interjected, referring to a time the New Directions held a benefit concert and Sandy sat in the audience, tearing them down with words. She cried for nearly an hour after he cut down her singing.

"Here to fondle us?" Puck wondered, a cautious look in his hard brown eyes.

"I am here on my own account," Sandy explained self-importantly, looking at each member of the Glee Club as though they could never measure up to him. However, none of them _wanted _to be as messed up as him. He continued, fixing his reading glasses that were perched at the tip of his nose, "Since Josh Groban didn't want me to be his opening act, I thought I'd have another shot with the Black Eyed Peas. Thank you so much, Sue, for giving me this opportunity."

Sue just smirked in response, and Mr. Schue opened his mouth to yell at her. "Nah uh-uh, William," she interrupted just in time. "You see, unlike your young, new little group of misfits who have all the time in the world to get their big break, Sandy is washed-up, hopeless, and pitiful. I think he deserves more of a shot for this opportunity than any of your little freaks."

"I can't believe you did this, Sue!" Mr. Schue cried. "And you also paid for this audition with _our budget_? I am taking this information to Principal Figgins next week, and you'll be fired!"

"Sorry that the name I booked you under slipped my mind, William," Sue apologized, though it was undoubtedly fake. "Maybe next time a famous group comes to town you'll have better luck, sport." She pat him on the back and walked away. Kurt watched her and saw that she was laughing evilly as she left the Amway Arena. With that laugh, she could've been a villain from a Disney movie.

Kurt felt a tug at his sleeve. His first reaction was to snap at whoever did it because he didn't like it when people messed with his best outfits, but when he saw it was Rachel he practically wanted to smack her. However, she had a genuinely sad look on her face, so he changed his mind.

"I feel very bad about this," she whispered. "Everyone looks so upset."

"You _think_?" Kurt challenged her, appalled that she didn't care about that ahead of time.

"I still want to give you another chance and tell you the name that we're under," Rachel persisted.

"I think you should tell everybody else too," Kurt argued, crossing his arms.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine," she gave in, "but first come with me. I need to settle things- _properly_!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to Sandy Ryerson, who smiled down at the two of them as though he wanted to eat them for dinner. Kurt felt sick to his stomach at the very thought.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Barbra Streisand, and her adorable little sidekick Hummel," he cooed, folding his hands like they were the cutest things he'd ever seen. "I've missed you two. Now I'm auditioning for the Black Eyed Peas, _and_ I get to see your sweet little faces again. Double-prize!"

"This is a very serious matter, Sandy, and you're going to have to listen close," Rachel began. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your audition time is supposed to be ours. So you're going to have to give it up."

Sandy's stupid grin faded. "Sue Sylvester willingly gave this audition to _me_, my little overreaching star," he pointed out. "Hate to break it to you, but the New Directions have no flair. The Black Eyed Peas would _only_ be interested in having an opening performer like me! Now I am going to blow Fergie away with my cover of her hit song 'Glamorous.'"

"That is completely unfair!" Kurt piped up, feeling braver at the moment.

"Oh, it is com-_pletely_ fair, my sweet, innocent, naïve little friend," Sandy argued. "Hummel, has anybody ever told you how cute you are? You've always reminded me of a delicious little pastry. I just want to pinch your cheeks."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Do you know something I don't know, Sandy?" Mr. Schue demanded, popping up out of nowhere. He'd interrupted their conversation. "About Sue, I mean," Mr. Schue continued. "Don't you have something to do with her schemes? What about during and after that benefit concert- 'Night Of Neglect?'"

Sandy had a taken-aback expression on his old face. "I am sorry, William," he replied. "You didn't originally want me to be in your Acafellas group last year, so I have nothing to say to you. My lips are sealed." After adjusting the pink scarf around his neck, he skipped away.

"Does this mean we're not auditioning, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, lifting and dropping his shoulders.

Mr. Schuster exhaled. "I'm sorry, guys," he began, "but it looks like this time it's a no-go for us. All of you have worked _so _hard for this, and I am deeply sorry to tell you that this time we won't be performing."

Everybody started shouting complaints at him, except for Kurt and Rachel. Kurt looked over at Rachel to see her reaction, and she looked red in the face. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground. She looked terribly anxious about something. He expected her to explode at any second, and when she opened her mouth to speak next, that's _exactly _what happened.

…

Author's Note: Ugh, Sue has really done it this time, Lol, but she's so funny though. So what do you think is going to happen? Is Rachel going to tell Mr. Schuster and New Directions the name that Sue booked their audition under? Will the New Directions even get to perform for the Black Eyed Peas? What will happen to Sandy, Sue, and Terri? All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter, so you have to keep reading!


	7. The END

Author's Note: Review- Santana is still offering to give Kurt to Karofsky, and Brittany still wants to be friends with Santana. Rachel knows the name the New Directions are booked under but wants to keep it to herself. Finn misses Rachel. When the New Directions go to the Amway Arena they find out that they can't audition unless they know the special name they're booked under, and Sandy Ryerson is going to audition instead. Will Rachel tell everyone the truth?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee _or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

…

7. The E.N.D.

"Sue Sylvester set us up!" Rachel announced, hardly believing those words had actually escaped her mouth. Everyone stared at her, curious to hear about Sue's crime. Apparently they believed it was the actual truth and not some story she made up to whine about. "It was Sue _and _Terri Del Monico - your ex-wife, Mr. Schue. They took money from the Glee Clubs' budget just so you wouldn't find out the name that we're booked under, and we wouldn't even get to audition.

"Of course they told _me_ the name, because they knew I wouldn't tell so I could be in the spotlight. Which is true, in fact, I _wasn't _going to tell because I wanted this audition for myself." She tried to ignore the fact that everyone looked as though they wanted to kill her at the moment, so she continued confidently, "But now I don't even want to take this opportunity. Apparently she's given it to Sandy Ryerson instead. That was the name, you guys. _Sandy Ryerson._"

Mr. Schuster groaned. "So it's taken now?" he wanted to know for sure.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "Now we can't even audition if we wanted to, because that's Sandy's audition slot. Sue probably even lied to _me_, saying I would get my big chance! It was probably Sandy's all along!"

"I have a lot to say to Principal Figgins when we get back," Mr. Schue announced.

"I can't believe you, Dwarferella," Santana snapped at Rachel. "This whole time you knew the name and you never told us? And I thought _I _was a bitch!"

"But I told you now!" Rachel pointed out. "Isn't this the part where everyone's supposed to thank me and tell me that I did the right thing?"

"You never seem to get it, do you?" Quinn asked, chuckling darkly. "Glee means a lot to _all_ of us- not just you! But why would _you _care? All you do is try to steal every bit of happiness we have, just so you can have it for yourself."

Rachel bit her lip, trying not to cry. She knew what Quinn was saying seemed like it was true, but she only ever did the things she did because she wanted to be a star so badly, right? It wasn't like she actually wanted to steal the happiness away from her fellow Glee Club members.

"Finn," she said hopefully, looking up at him. He usually stuck up for her in these types of situations. "You're not mad at me, right?"

Finn shook his head. "Quinn's right, Rachel," he said, and her heart sunk. He continued, "I mean, how could you do this to us? We were all so excited about this. If only you'd told ahead of time, maybe we still could've been auditioning right now. I don't know why you always have to be so selfish."

Rachel couldn't fight back the tears. "But Finn, I-"

"No buts," he replied. "Just-just leave me alone right now, okay? This really pisses me off." He turned his body around to face the other direction. Rachel knew he wasn't going to come back to her now.

"You should be ashamed, Rachel," Mercedes said harshly, crossing her arms and walking up to her. "You've done some pretty low things, but this is the worst."

"I love you guys," Rachel pointed out, but Mercedes only walked away. Next Rachel looked around, observing the faces of all her fellow Glee Club members. Santana, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, and Puck all looked angry. Lauren, Artie, Mike, Tina, and Brittany all looked disappointed. Sam just looked as depressed as he was the whole time, and Kurt looked unsurprised. Mr. Schuster looked defeated.

Feeling quite defeated herself, Rachel ran to the girls' bathroom at the end of the lobby. No one even dared to look up, except for maybe Kurt. She noticed Kurt's eyes watching her, but she didn't stop for him.

When in the bathroom, Rachel didn't even go in a stall. She just stood by the sink, crying. Her confident façade had escaped her. She stared at herself in the mirror, hardly able to recognize her own reflection at all. She looked scared, worried, and sad- something she'd always looked down upon. That was when she heard a familiar but discomforting voice.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Terri Del Monico asked her with a fake-sweet tone, her thin face appearing in the mirror next to hers.

"N-nothing," Rachel replied, trying to sound strong in front of her. "I just always do this before a performance."

"Oh, you're not performing," Terri said, her tone more harsh now. "We set you up. Sandy will be performing instead."

"I know that," Rachel admitted, looking up at her. "And I want you and Sue Sylvester and whoever else that was part of this to know that you're very cruel. You're selfish, and you crush people's dreams. I-I know I'm not one to talk, but I didn't come up with this. But it's okay, because Mr. Schuster is going to tell Principal Figgins about everything. He'll know all about your little schemes."

"I don't care if I crushed your little Glee Club's dreams," Terri began, "because your little Glee Club crushed _my_ dreams!"

"That's because you still love Mr. Schuster," Rachel pointed out, and Terri looked uncomfortable. "But it was _your_ fault that he left you! You made him feel like he was nothing! When he taught Glee, he felt like he was important. So now you think it's still okay to ruin his life, even after you got a divorce?"

Terri frowned. "You think you're so brave right now-" she began.

"_No_, Terri," Rachel argued, even though she did feel brave. "Even though I made a mistake, and everyone I love _hates_ me right now, you'rethe one I feel sorry for. Give up on the past. He's never going to love you again!"

With that, Rachel stormed out of the room- an action she was notorious for. When she came out of the bathroom, she was greeted by Kurt, who was standing by and crossing his arms.

"I had to speak to you," he explained. "I feel bad. I should take some blame for this too. I knew there was a secret name involved, and I should've warned everybody."

"No, it's not your fault at all, Kurt," Rachel assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't want to hear the name from me and you knew what I was doing was wrong. You were simply the victim in this situation. Please don't think that this is your fault in any way."

Next Terri came out of the bathroom, glaring down at the two of them. She said, "Look, they're all here. Just like in my nightmares."

"And we're never going to give up fighting for our dreams, if that means appearing in your nightmares every night," Rachel pointed out. Kurt nodded confidently to emphasize her point.

"I'll get you for this one day," Terri assured them, "and then you little brats _will_ give up." She marched away and left the Amway Arena altogether.

"There goes Cruella De Vil," Kurt said artistically.

"You said it," said Rachel, taking him by the arm. "Let's go back. Even though everyone wants to _kill_ me, I want to see how they're doing."

…

"They're back," Sam assured Will Schuster, pointing up at Rachel and Kurt when they returned.

"Can I punch her face in?" Santana wondered.

"No, you guys," said Will. "Rachel's just as sad about this as you- probably even _more_ sad. Just leave her alone for now."

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Schuster!" Mercedes suddenly exclaimed in a whisper, jabbing him in the ribs. "It's Will.! Over there! We should go talk to him!"

Not about to let this moment pass, Will walked over to where Mercedes said the star from Black Eyed Peas was. He saw him- dreadlocks and all. He looked exactly the way he did in the music videos Will had seen.

"Will.?" Will asked, feeling a little embarrassed for having intruded the hip-hop star. The singer turned around and faced him, looking stressed out about something, but Will continued, "I'm here with my group the New Directions, and I just wanted to tell you that we are big fans of yours." He was so caught up in the moment that he barely even noticed that the New Directions had joined him, wanting to share this unexpected and unforgettable moment.

"That's very cool," Will. assured him, bending down to get a drink of water from the water fountain, "but I'm busy right now. I've gotta get through watching some auditions, and so far I am unimpressed."

Will turned around and saw the kids bowing their heads, as though they were disappointed they couldn't audition because they probably had a good chance of being chosen to perform with the Black Eyed Peas now. They were probably better than any other group that was there. So Will made a courageous request.

"We were actually wondering if we could audition for you," he said, making up a little story. "Do you know if we can still do it, or were we supposed to sign up in advance?"

Will. looked up from the fountain at the kids, observed them, and then nodded. "You look like a cool group," he said. "I do have a break right now, and I'd like to see what you got. But I don't think you can still audition though, because you _did_ need to pay and sign up in advance. Come to the stage and show me what you got. I'll give you five minutes." He left the lobby, and the New Directions exchanged excited looks.

"This is so cool!" Tina exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Sure, we don't get to audition, but we still get to perform in front of Will.!"

"Are you kidding?" Puck challenged, crossing his arms. "This sucks balls. We totally would've had this, had it not been for Coach Sylvester."

"I say I beat the crap out of Rachel," Santana suggested, raising her hand.

"Guys, this is your moment!" Will pointed out, ignoring the last two comments. "The past aside, you should all get ready and perform the number we've prepared. Now get in there. _This is your moment._"

He watched his students as they opened the doors and walked into the stage room one by one. Most looked nervous, even though some others looked excited. They all got into formation on the stage. Will looked out into the first few rows in the audience and saw Will.. He was ready to hear what they had.

The Gleeks sang, _"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum."_ Then they all turned around to face the back, but Finn faced the front and started singing, _"What's wrong with the world mama?_ _People living like they ain't got no mama. I think the whole world's addicted to the drama, only attracted to things that will bring you trauma."_

Puck took over and began rapping, _"But if you only got love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate. Man, you got to have love just to set it straight. Take control of your mind and meditate. Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all."_

All of the members turned around now and started singing the chorus, _"People killing, people dying, children hurtin', hear them crying. Can you practice what you preach, or would you turn the other cheek?" _They were dancing around the stage now, switching places with each other._ "Father, father, father, help us, send some guidance from above. 'Cause people got me, got me questioning, where is the love? Where is the love, where is the love, where is the love, where is the love? Where is the love, where is the love?"_

Then Santana went to the front and sang, _"Where is the love, the love, the love?"_

There was another musical portion, and Artie rapped, _"Whatever happened to the values of humanity, whatever happened to the fairness and equality? Instead of spreading love we spreading animosity, lack of understanding leading us from unity. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under, that's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down. It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under. _

_Gotta keep our faith alive 'till love is found, so ask yourself, where is the love…"_

The New Directions sang the chorus again, and then Artie said, _"Sing with me, y'all!" _The other boys sang _"One love, one love,"_ each time he said _"We only got" _or _"That's all we got." _Puck said _"Something's wrong with the-" _each time Santana sang _"Yeah," _and Puck added _"Something's wrong with the w-w-world, yeah."_ Then Sam said _"We only got" _and _"That's all we got" _as everyone sang _"One love, one love." _They stopped, bowed their heads, and Will. clapped.

"Good job," he said. "I really enjoyed that, but I'm sorry to tell you I can't make any exceptions. You needed to sign up in advance. But that was awesome."

"Thank you for this chance," Will assured him. He waited by the doors as each and every member of the New Directions shook hands with Will.. He watched in silence, very proud of what they'd achieved that night. They didn't need to be the opening act before a concert performance to have won.

…

On Sunday morning Finn got a weird email message. It was from Azimio. Now Finn was not a friend of Azimio's and was kind of surprised to find he would send him an email, but then realized it was a chain message to all of the football players. It was entitled, "Junior Prom Queen, 2011."

Curious to see what this would be about, Finn clicked on it. He wondered if maybe it would mention something about the people running for Prom King and Queen, and if it mentioned him and Quinn. He read it when it came up, _"Sign this private petition," _it began, _"if you'd think it's funny if _this _were your Junior Prom Queen, fellas." _The email had a link to a picture, so Finn clicked on it. He didn't like what he saw. It was Kurt's yearbook portrait, freshman year.

"I don't believe this," Finn said under his breath, his heart racing painfully. He knew that Azimio and the other football players liked to sabotage Kurt because of his sexuality, but he couldn't let them do something as damaging as this. He also couldn't let Kurt know about it because it would hurt his feelings.

Finn deleted the message and hoped he'd forget he ever got it. He considered going to Azimio and sticking up for his friend, but thought that might make things worse for Kurt. He would stay out of this, as long as Kurt couldn't find out-

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, and Finn jumped in his seat. He turned off his computer just in case there was any remnant of the email on the screen. Kurt had come into his room without warning. "I'm actually getting better at soccer. You should come outside and watch me play… Why do you look so tense? Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Finn lied stiffly, his eyes moving from side-to-side. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "For many reasons, including how you're not turning around when I speak to you."

Finn sighed, spun around in his swivel chair, and said, "Look, Kurt, I'm happy for you if you're getting better at soccer. You're a really cool dude, and you deserve to be happy. I'll come and watch you play in a couple minutes."

Kurt smiled in a way that was reminiscent of the time he had a crush on Finn during sophomore year. "_Ookay_, then," Kurt said, and then he skipped out of his bedroom.

Finn sighed again, just about to take a couple minutes to think, and that was when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Quinn. _Of course,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the phone. She was kind of acting like a stalker because of this whole campaign-for-Prom-Queen-and-King thing, but he pretended to ignore it. He kind of hoped Rachel would call, but now there was no hope for that, especially after he was rude to her the night before.

"Quinn?" Finn said into the phone.

"_I can't stop thinking about you," _Quinn's voice replied. _"That was cool last night, when we got to perform for Will.. I'm still pissed at Rachel though."_

"Yeah, me too," Finn agreed. "So…what does that have to do with me?"

"_Everything," _Quinn pointed out. _"Just that performance we shared. It was so special, and I'll remember it all my life. We did it together."_

"Yeah, we did…," was all Finn could come up with in response.

"_Now, about prom-"_

"I got to go, Quinn," Finn interrupted. "I promised Kurt I would watch him play soccer with his dad, and he's probably annoyed 'cause I haven't gone outside yet. Bye." He hung up before she could say anything. The _real_ reason he hung up was because he didn't want to talk about prom.

He sat a little longer before going outside, thinking about the past few weeks. He thought about the whole Black Eyed Peas lesson, and then the techno lesson before that. He thought about how Kurt planned on doing music by Adam Lambert, so Finn thought of the hit song "Whataya Want From Me." It kind of reminded him of how he felt in general- about prom, Glee, and girls…

"_Hey, slow it down," _Finn started singing at his seat. _"Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?" _He stood, left the room, and started toward his bathroom. _"There might have been a time when I would give myself away, ooh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn." _He faced his reflection in the mirror. _"But now, here we are, so whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"_

He left the bathroom and started down the stairs. He sang the chorus, _"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"_

At the bottom of the stairs, Finn stopped walking and got images of Quinn. He pretended to sing to her, _"Yeah, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak, and thanks for lovin' me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly." _He got an image of Rachel next and continued singing, _"There might have been a time where I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life."_

He closed his eyes and started reminiscing all the happy times he'd had with Rachel since sophomore year. He sang the chorus again as he recalled this, and continued to have memories of her as he heard the musical interlude in his head. He then sang the bridge: _"Just don't give up on me! Uuuuh, uuuuh, uuh, I won't let you down. No, I won't let you down. So what!"_

He dramatically walked through the rest of the house until he made it to the door, ready to watch his step-brother play soccer. He sang the chorus one more time, and then sang it another time, belting more parts at the end: _"Hey! Whataya want from me (whataya want from me), whataya want from me (whataya want from me), whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?" _And he stepped outside.

…

Author's Note: The E.N.D. (Energy Never Dies)! If you don't get it, it's a Black Eyed Peas reference. Anyway, that was my "Glee" episode-Fanfic, which was set between episodes "Born This Way" and "Rumors." It had a special guest appearance from Will. and featured the music of Adam Lambert, the Black Eyed Peas, etc. I will be creating other "Glee" FanFics in episode format, and if you have any special requests for me in the future, please feel free to share them with me!


End file.
